<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RED HOOD AND NINE WIVES by Dark_Knight36</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966502">RED HOOD AND NINE WIVES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Knight36/pseuds/Dark_Knight36'>Dark_Knight36</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Harems, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Knight36/pseuds/Dark_Knight36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An evil and powerful version of Red hood/Jason Todd comes to the main DC universe. Red Hood/Jason Todd from main DC universe must stop him. To stop him, he must marry nine women.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain &amp; Jason Todd, Cassie Sandsmark &amp; Jason Todd, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Donna Troy, Jason Todd/Kara Zor-El, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Lois Lane/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am sorry for about my english again. I made this story inspired by the story of Musikman50's Spider-Man:Twelve Wives. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth-53</p><p>In outside of Hall Of Justice Batman fighting against a man wears a red helmet. The red hooded man looks like a mix between Batman and Nightwing. He has a red bat symbol on his chest. And this man using guns and swords. It was a long fight. Batman fighting with his everything. But that didin't work. In the end Batman is defeated by his mysterious enemy. Batman lying on the floor now. He was bleeding. His armor was badly damaged. The red hooded man took Batman's mask. He was breathing hardly. Slightly away from Batman, the other heroes corpses was visible. Nightwing's body was burned. The Signal's heart was ripped. Wonder Woman was chocked with her own lasso. All Flashes legs are ripped and there was bullets on their body's. Arsenal's arm is ripped. Vixen shotted by head. Hawkman and Hawkgirl are killed by their morning stars. Green Arrow killed by his arrows. Black Canary's neck is snapped. Tempest's throat was cut. Troia and Wonder Girl are stabbed from their chest. All Green Lantern's heads are ripped. The other heroes killed in similar ways.</p><p>"Stop this Red Hood. You caused too many damages. I know why did you do that but this is not the way."</p><p>"Are you sure? Because you left me to die with that clown over two years. If you killed him since the begining we wouldn't be here." Red Hood is angry.</p><p>"That's not what happened! You know I can't. We can't crossed that line."</p><p>"FUCK YOUR RULES! I'M TIRED TO HEARD THAT SHIT! YOU MADE ME A MONSTER." Red Hood is yelled at him. He shot his hand.</p><p>"AAAHHH! STOP THAT DAMMIT! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU. DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS." Batman tried to stand up.</p><p>"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Red Hodd is laughing. "Give up Bruce you cannot win. Dick, Damian, Kate and Barbara are already dead. Like I killed others. I killed all of the bad guys. Thank god, you guys destroying Darkseid forever before my war. And I collected all my energy from other nine girls. Thanks to that rings. No one can stop me. And you, you are alone." Red hood shot him from his arm. </p><p>"I never give up. Whatever you do you will fail, Jason. There are still others in outside. One day someone stopped you. Me or another person."</p><p>"Goodbye Bruce." Red Hood took his sword and rip Bruce's head off. After Bruce's death Red Hood enters Hall Of Justice. His army was everywhere. Then he enters Watchtower. His soldiers checked other heroes corpses. He stopped in front of a big machine. He called a soldier.</p><p>"Report, lieutenant."</p><p>"Sir, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado and Shazam are still alive. A man named Sideways helped them to escape. Our forces try to find them."</p><p>"Sideways? I never heard that name. Maybe It's a new hero? </p><p>"Don't worry sir. We will find them."</p><p>"What about this machine?"</p><p>"They try to find help against us from another world with this machine. But they are late."</p><p>"Sir! We found this one. He destroyed one of our warships." Another soldier says. Three soldiers bringing Red Robin. He was badly beaten.</p><p>"Tim Drake. Its a pleasure. I learned you are a good detective like Bruce."</p><p>"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL. YOU ARE THE SECOND ROBIN. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHY?"</p><p>"Why? You want a reason? You didin't know what happened to me kid? I'm sure you watched that film when Joker tortured me. All of you believed I'm dead. You guys didin't even bother to search my body. You guys didin't care me. And now look who's the boss. Ah man, I'm tired of you, detective boy wonder. Goodbye." He took the gun and shot him from his head.</p><p>"Lieutenant. Drop his body to somewhere people can see."</p><p>"At once sir."</p><p>Red Hood looking the machine. That machine can create a portal to another world.</p><p>"Soon that world will be mine also."</p><p>Earth-0</p><p>At the Watchtower heroes are in a meeting. Four months ago Brainac is destroyed. But Nightwing, Doctor Fate, Aqualad, John Stewart, Jay Garrick is killed. They fixed the damage. Everything is normal now.</p><p>"Do you know where Hal and Barry?" Green Arrow asks.</p><p>"They in New York. They searched Black Hand." Batman answers.</p><p>"What is this?" Superman says. A portal is opened. Five people appeared. One of them was Sideways. The other four is looks like Superman, Shazam, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. They're outfits are different and they are bleeding.</p><p>"Sideways! What is this? Who are those people?" Wonder Woman asks.</p><p>"I can explain Wonder Woman. But first they need medic."</p><p>"Cool. Just another multiverse problem, right?" Booster Gold says.

"Aquaman, Shazam take them to surgery room." Wonder Woman talks. Shazam and Aquaman took them to surgery room.</p><p>"Now talk Sideways. Who are they?" Vixen talks.</p><p>"I will Vixen. But first, I want to know where is Red Hood? We need his help."</p><p>"Why?" Batman asks.</p><p>"Because Red Hood is the only one who can save our world."</p><p>"You gotta be kidding?" Green Arrow says.</p><p>"Red Hood? The dead Robin? Are you sure about that kid, Sideways?" Constantine asks.</p><p>"FOR GOD'S SAKE! Look our time is possibily short. Bring Red Hood in here and call every hero in this world and tell them they must came here."</p><p>"Red Hood, Arsenal and Ion is in Chicago. They searched Doctor Light." Batman talks.</p><p>"I'm calling Hal and Barry now. They can find them." Superman says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood came to Watchtower and Sideways tells him what happened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth-0 </p><p>Red Hood, Arsenal and Ion fight against Doctor Light and his hencmens in Chicago. Doctor Light use a bomb and try to destroy half of the city. But the bomb are stopped. Now Red Hood, Arsenal, Ion try to stop him. Doctor Light used all of his power against them. Doctor Light was a tough villian. But the trio stronger as him. Red Hood starts talking.</p><p>"Give up Doctor Light." </p><p>"Never Red Hood, never!"</p><p>"Dude why bad guys voice was always so sick?" Arsenal says.</p><p>"I don't know man. They are always sounded weird." Ion blocked Doctor Light's attack.</p><p>"Look out guys. More bad guy." Arsenal shots four bad guy with his arrows. Eleven more coming also.</p><p>"Arsenal, Ion cover me. I'm going after Doctor Light."</p><p>"Look out behind you!" Arsenal punched the hencmen's face. </p><p>"Thanks. Watch out man." Ion create a shield and protect Red Hood from bullets.  </p><p>"Thanks Ion."</p><p>"Go get him Red Hood." Ion defeated ten hencmen of Doctor Light.</p><p>"You idiots! No one can stopped me. I am your death. I'm sure you die faster than that idiot Nightwing and Aqualad."</p><p>"Don't talking about them you son of a bitch. They died as heroes." Red Hood punched his face.</p><p>Then they saw a light. A minute later Doctor Light and the others lying on the floor. The trio looked who did that. It was Flash and Green Lantern.</p><p>"Don't worry boys we're here to help." Flash talks.</p><p>"Seriously guys. No one needed your help." Arsenal says.</p><p>"Yeah. We can handle them too." Ion talks.</p><p>"No time for talk. We're here for you Red Hood." Green Lantern says.</p><p>"Me? What do you mean? I didin't do nothing wrong this time." Red Hood asks.</p><p>"We don't know the details. But the league wants to see you." Green Lantern says.</p><p>"Why?" Red Hood asks again.</p><p>"We don't know Red Hood. They said Its important." Flash talks.</p><p> </p><p>Justice League, Teen Titans, Doom Patrol, Justice Society and other heroes are meeting in Watchtower now. They learned it was a emergency. Also there is another Superman, Shazam, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado are there. They learned Sideways bring them from another world. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman are in charge.</p><p>"Superman do you learned where are they?" Batman asks.</p><p>"I'll call Flash and Green Lantern. They bringing Red Hood in here."</p><p>"Red Hood? Your second Robin? Why?" Mister Miracle asks.</p><p>"We don't know. Sideways tells us bring Red Hood in here." Batman tells them.</p><p>"A invasion again?" Big Barda asks.</p><p>"No Big Barda. This time different. Sideways said a dangerous threat is coming." Martian Manhunter answers.</p><p>"Another threat from another world. But Sideways didin't tell the details." Aquaman talks.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonder Woman why did you call all of us?" Troia asks quietly.</p><p>"Patience Troia. Soon we will everything."</p><p>"I hope Its not Darkseid. Last time it was a big war. After death of Nightwing." Starfire was sad.</p><p>"Don't worry Starfire we can defeat him again." Supergirl says.</p><p>"No this time possibily another world. But Sideways didin't tell us until Red Hood comes."</p><p>"Red Hood? Are you sure? He was handsome but I think he was a pain in ass also." Ravager says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Then the boom tube opened. It was Red Hood, Arsenal, Ion, Flash and Green Lantern. Sideways approached them.</p><p>"Finally you're arrived Red Hood."</p><p>"Can somebody tells me what's going on here?" Red Hood asks.</p><p>"I will but first let me introduce, Superman, Shazam, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado from Earth-53."</p><p>"Why did you bring them in here?" Superman says.</p><p>"Because we need your help." Earth-53 Superman talks.</p><p>"Against who?" Batman asks.</p><p>"Let us show you all." Sideways use a projector and show them a photo. It was Red Hood but he looks so different. He looks like a military member. He is very armored. There were soldiers around him. And he was holding a head in his left hand. It was Bruce Wayne's head. Everyone who knows Batman's true identity was shocked. Even Batman. Red Hood was most shocking person in that place.</p><p>"Is that-" Red Hood asks.</p><p>"Yes. Jason Todd also known as Red Hood from our world." Earth-53 Red Tornado answers.</p><p>"I'm a bad guy in there?"</p><p>"No. It's complicated. Our world same as this world. You are Batman's second Robin in our world also. Sideways told us in this world you are murdered by Joker and resurrected by Ra's Al Ghul. But not in our world." Earth-53 Shazam says.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Batman asks.</p><p>"In our world-" Earth-53 Martian Manhunter talks now. "Joker captured him. He sent us a video. That video Joker shooted him. We believe you are dead. But he is not dead. Joker tricked us all. For two years he and other inmates tortured him in Arkham Asylum. Even Batman didin't notice this. And-" He stopped talking.</p><p>"And? What happened?" Red Hood asks again.</p><p>"Like we said-" This time Earth-53 Superman is talking. "Joker tortured him for two years. Later he escaped from Arkham Asylum. He was driven by rage. He burned Arkham Asylum. He create a militia against every hero and villian on our world. A week ago he killed everyone. Only four of us are survived."


"Before the war Batman and Flash created a machine. That machine makes us travel to your world. We never used because of our world's Jason. And now he find the machine and wants to conquer your world. But he wants bring all of his army here he must need two keys. One of them was with me. The other one was with Captain Atom. One key only bringing a few person. But Captain Atom is dead so he can came here alone. He was strong enough to defeat everyone in here." Red Tornado says.</p><p>Red Hood was quiet. A minute later started talking.</p><p>"You said it was happened one week ago. Why did you guys came our world lately?"</p><p>"We must protected our families first. Sideways helped us. We left them to Earth-2. Believe me he killed teen heroes too. I saw he ripped Beast Boy and Cyborg's head with his bare hands." Shazam answers.</p><p>"How can he defeated all of you? Batman has plans to stop the Justice League, but not kill them." Green Arrow asks.</p><p>"He used something different. That's why we need Jason's help." Red Tornado says.</p><p>"What do you want me to do? To go to your world and killed him? You said he's strong enough to defeat everyone."</p><p>"That's why we are here Jason. We know how to make you stronger as him." Martian Manhunter says.</p><p>"How? There was a way?" Red Hood asks.</p><p>"Yes.I don't know how to say that Jason but-" Sideways is talking now. A few seconds later he starts talking again. "To defeat your evil version and save both worlds, you must marry nine women."</p><p>"WHAT?" Everyone says at the same time. Everyone was shocked.</p><p>"What do you want me to do Sideways?"</p><p>"I know this is crazy but this is the only way Jason. In Earth-53's Darkseid create nine rings to marry nine person. He can do anything conquer the universe. If he marry with nine women these rings can make him powerful than Anti-Monitor. But Earth-53 Superman killed him before he used the rings. The rings are destroyed, except one ring. The last one is found by Earth-53 Lex Luthor. But Red Hood killed him and used a machine to copy the rings. He marry with nine women. You don't need to know who are they. After the rings served their purpose and make him stronger he killed the nine women he married. Only a maniac can do that. That's why we need your help Jason. We found one of the rings and copied at the same way. We can't use it because the rings modified to your DNA. For time I saw that maybe we must get help from another Jason Todd but our world is his target. You're the only one who can use the rings and defeat him."</p><p>Its been three minutes. Jason was quiet. He was still shocked. No one knows what he thinks. But the martians know. He know it was crazy but seems there is no choice. A minute later:</p><p>"Okay I'll do that. Give me the rings."</p><p>Sideways gives him a small bag. Jason looks inside. Nine red ring inside of bag. </p><p>"I must go. I'll see you in Batcave Batman."</p><p>He goes to boom tube and left the Watchtower. Everyone specially girls are shocked about that. He must marry with nine women?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you like this chapter? Please describe at the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood gets his first two wife.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth-53</p><p>In Watchtower database Red Hood learns to use the machine to go another dimension. His scientists find out there was a trap in machine, it was a virus to destroy the machine if a enemy try to use. It was possibily took a few days to stop it. To activeated he must need two keys. Red Hood learns one of the keys are with Captain Atom's house but the other one's location was unknown. Red Hood knows where Captain Atom's house because he killed him at the same city. Two hours later he found the key in Captain Atom's house. He ordered his soldiers to find the other key. Later Red Hood left there. He's heading the Belle Reve prison now. All inmates are killed except one person. This one is a special quest for Red Hood. It was Joker. The man who started everything. A few months ago before the war Red Hood captured Joker. He use a nuclear bomb and try to destroy Metropolis. But he failed. Red Hood makes sure no one figured out what happens. When Red Hood captured him he's still laughing. But Red Hood made him a promise when Joker tortured him in that filthy cell in Arkham Asylum. Jason tells him one day he will escape and when he find him he will make sure he can't laugh again. Now he enters the cell. Joker was on a chair. His right arm and his left leg are cut off by Jason. Joker's body is full of scars. He was beaten badly. He can't smile anymore. Joker didin't know it was just begining. Jason took a pliers.</p><p>"You're teeths are next you fucking clown. When I'm done with you, I will make sure no one will remember you ever again motherfucker."</p><p> </p><p>Earth-0</p><p>"What am I going to do now, Alfred?"</p><p>Two hours later after talking with Sideways and the others in Watchtower Jason comes Wayne Manor and tells Alfred everything. Jason still can't believe this.</p><p>"If that's the only way to save both worlds you must do it sir."</p><p>"But that's crazy Alfred! To marry with nine women?"</p><p>"I'm sure you can find a way Master Todd. I believe you."</p><p>"Jason." Tim comes to kitchen. "Sideways is here. He wants to talk you. He's in Batcave."</p><p>"Okay, I'm coming. I will think your words Alfred."</p><p> </p><p>Sideways, Batman, Batwoman, Batgirl, Black Bat, Robin, Red Robin and Spoiler are waiting him.</p><p>"Jason are you okay?" Batgirl asks.</p><p>"I'm fine Barbara." He turns Sideways. "Derek, tell me how to use these rings."</p><p>"We're leave you alone." Batman says.</p><p>"If you need something Jason, we're in the Gotham." Black Bat says. They left the Batcave. Sideways starts talking.</p><p>"First you need to know Jason. To become stronger as your evil version, you must do sex with every women you married."</p><p>"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS DEREK?"</p><p>"I know Jason but it was the only way to upgrade your power. Evil Red Hood do that also. When you left the Watchtower I tell everyone about that."</p><p>"Derek, why Earth-53 Darkseid created these rings?" Jason asks.</p><p>"Well, he was a pervert and he has a harem. And he wants to upgrade his power with sex. This is the reason."</p><p>"That's enough. Now tell me about rings."</p><p>"Okay. These rings are bound to your DNA. Evil Jason modified it to his DNA. I'm sure most of female heroes likes you before that. This makes your job easy. When you put the rings on girls their energies bound to yours. To defeat Evil Red Hood you must do sex with them until you became powerful as him."</p><p>"Tell me these womens married with my evil version."</p><p>"Well, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Fire, Ice, Raven, Terra, Starfire, Harley Quinn and Wonder Woman. This is not their choice. Red Hood captured and brainwashed them. Like I told he was a maniac who was consumed by rage. He killed them after the rings make him powerful."</p><p>"Man what a psychopath. Alright I'll do that. But I'll start tomorrow okay?"</p><p>"Okay. But you must be quick. I'm sure Evil Jason try to find a way to come here."</p><p> </p><p>20 minutes later Jason left the manor. He's going to his own house now. Sometimes he stays there. Jason needs thinking. To marry with nine women? This is crazy. He enters the house and lying the bed. The rings with him. Than he heard a voice in back door. Jason took his guns. He slowly approached the door. Than he open the door quickly. </p><p>"WHO'S THERE?"</p><p>"Jason its me and Cassandra." A familiar voice talks. Jason looks closely. Its Batgirl and Black Bat.</p><p>"Barbara? Cassandra? Why are you two in here?"</p><p>"We're worrying about you Jason. We're here to check you." Cassandra talks.</p><p>"I'm fine girls. Really."</p><p>"Jason actually we want to talk you." Barbara says.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"It's important." Cassandra says.</p><p>"Okay. Come inside then."</p><p>The girls came inside. They sit on a seat. They removed their masks. Jason looks them. He and Barbara are in 25. Cassandra was 18. They are really beautiful.</p><p>"Okay what's the issue you want to talk me."</p><p>"Jason, Cassandra and I have talked something about you."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"We'll be your first wives." Cassandra talks.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Jason we have feelings for you for a long time. Cassandra and I told each other this, a few months ago." Barbara says.</p><p>"After we learned about your nine wives, we talked and choose to become your first two wife." Cassandra says.</p><p>"Barbara, Cassandra I don't know what can I say but if you want this there's only one thing we can do." Jason took two ring.</p><p>"Barbara Gordon will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes." He put the ring on Barbara's finger.</p><p>"Cassandra Cain will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes." He put the ring on Cassandra's finger.</p><p>Their lips are closer now. They kissed each other. Their tongues are dancing. They are striping their clothes. They are naked now. Barbara's body was athletic. Cassandra's body was full on scars. They are sexy as hell. Barbara and Cassandra starts sucking his cock and balls. A few minutes later Jason stopped them.</p><p>"Lets fuck girls. I'm sure you two never forget this night."</p><p>Jason fucking Barbara's pussy first. Barbara was a hot girl always. Barbara was screaming.</p><p>"Jason fuck me hard please. Make me your bitch. Keep going, fuck me."</p><p>Later Jason starts fucking Cassandra. He realise Cassandra was a virgin. He slowly take her virginity. </p><p>"Jason took my virginity please. Make me your whore forever. Take me, fuck me good."</p><p>The sex tooks two hours. They are filled covered with cum. Jason fucks their ass also.</p><p>"You two are mine forever bat whores."</p><p>"Jason, fuck me, fuck your first wife" Barbara says.</p><p>"Jason, fuck me , fuck your second wife." Cassandra talks.</p><p>Jason fucks many women before but they are not heroes. Its one of Jason's best sex. Jason finally says:</p><p>"I'm cumming girls. Come here."</p><p>"Give us your hot cum Jason." Barbara and Cassandra says at the same time. Jason came their face. The girls kissed each other. They cleaned their faces. Ten minutes later Barbara and Cassandra rests in Jason's bare chest.</p><p>"I love you girls."</p><p>"We love you Jason."</p><p>Meanwhile in Metropolis Kara Zor-El AKA Supergirl was in top of Daily Bugle. She thinks Jason Todd. She loves him since they met. And now he must save two worlds. And he must marry with nine women. It was Kara's chance to tell Jason about her feelings.</p><p>"Tomorrow I will tell him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like this chapter? Please describe at the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason gets his third wife.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its morning. Jason wakes up.  He realise he was not alone. Barbara and Cassandra was sleeps with him. All of them are naked. Jason remembers last night. Jason marries with Barbara and Cassandra. Now there are seven women left. Jason feels himself a little bit stronger. Jason try to test it. Jason broke one his guns with his bare hands. It's really working. It appears the rings are working. Barbara and Cassandra wakes up. Barbara and Cassandra are smiling their husband. Barbara and Cassandra kissing Jason's cheeks.</p><p>"Good morning girls."</p><p>"Good morning Jason." The girls says at the same time.</p><p>"Last night was really good." Jason keeps talking.</p><p>"Me too. You raped me so good husband." Barbara says.</p><p>"Same husband. I can't believe you took my virginity but I really like it." Cassandra says. </p><p>"I feel stronger. I test it my power. The rings are really working girls. Barbara, Cassandra I know you two love me but I need to marry seven more girls to defeat my evil version."</p><p>"Don't worry Jason we will help you find them." Cassandra talks.</p><p>"We can persuade the girls to marry you Jason." Barbara talks.</p><p>"Thank you girls. How about a little fun now?" Barbara and Cassandra kissing each other and slowly approached Jason.</p><p> </p><p>Kara Zor-El AKA Supergirl comes to Wayne Manor. She wears her civilian outfit. Kara wants to talk with Jason. But he wasn't there. Kara learns Jason was in his own house now. She's flying there now. Kara was 21 year old. Kara and Jason meets two years ago when they have a mission against Intergang. At the first time Kara saw Jason she liked him. Her cousin tells her about Jason's tragic fate. 5 minutes later she's in front door of house now. Then she heards strange voices inside of house thanks to her super healing ability. She used her x-ray vision to see inside of house. She can't believe what she saw. Jason was on a bed. Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl and Cassandra Cain AKA Black Bat was in bed also. And all of them are naked. Barbara and Cassandra are sucking Jason's huge cock. Kara never saw a cock in her life. She is actually a virgin like Cassandra. Kara saw the rings on their fingers. She understands what happened. Batgirl and Black Bat are Red Hood's first wives and they have sex now. Sideways tells everyone to Jason must do sex with the womens he married to become powerful as Evil Jason. Kara feels horny. She wants him. Kara knew there's no turning back. She came here with her own will. A minute later she knocked the door. Everyone is in house are panicked. Jason tells Barbara and Cassandra to stay in the bedroom. He wears a towel and come to the door. He opens the door.</p><p>"Kara? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I hope I'm not disturb you. We need to talk. Can I come in?"</p><p>"Well I can give you five minutes because I must go shower. Come in." Kara knows Jason was lying. He actually talks about being sex with Barbara and Cassandra. Kara sit on a armchair. Jason sits another armchair. Kara sees Barbara and Cassandra are listening them.</p><p>"Okay Kara start talking."</p><p>"Before we talk I want to know. How are you doing Jason? I know yesterday was hard for you. It must be still hard for you."</p><p>"I'm sure you know how I am. You know what Sideways tells me. I accepted to marry with nine women. Its crazy. And Its hard to find someone will marry me." </p><p>"Are you sure? I don't think Barbara and Cassandra thinks the same thing." She can't hide it anymore.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Come here girls, I can see you."</p><p>"How did you-"</p><p>You know I have same powers as Superman."</p><p>The bedroom's door is opened. Barbara and Cassandra appear. They wear Jason's shirts. Kara realise they don't have any clothes in this house, except their superhero outfits.</p><p>"So? You two are Jason's first brides?"</p><p>"Yeah and we're happy." Cassandra says calmly.</p><p>"Well yes, we have feelings for him." Barbara says embarrassed.</p><p>"Well I'm happy for you Jason."</p><p>"Okay yeah I lied to you. They are my wives now."</p><p>"I am not here to judge you."</p><p>"Kara you say you want tell me something. What is it?" Jason asks.</p><p>"I'm here for this Jason." Kara kissed Jason. Barbara and Cassandra are shocked. "I don't know how to say this but I love you Jason. I loved you since we met but I was scared to talk you. But I'm not scared anymore. I want you. I want you take my virginity. I want you to fuck me. I want to marry you. I want to become your wife. I want to become your bride for eternity. I want to become a part of your harem Jason, please."</p><p>Jason didin't say nothing. He just kissed Kara. Jason took one of the rings.</p><p>"Kara Zor-El will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes. I want nothing more." Jason put the ring on Kara's finger.</p><p>"Jason I am horny. Take me to your bedroom."</p><p>"Barbara, Cassandra stay here."</p><p>Jason and Kara are in bed now. Jason took off Kara's clothes. Jason removed his towel. They are naked. Kara's body similar as Barbara. Jason kissed Kara's lips and touching her breasts. Jason grabs her butt.</p><p>"Do you like that?"</p><p>"Yes, Jason."</p><p>"I'm sure you like this more." Jason starts licking her nipples. Kara feels more horny. Later Jason licking her pussy and give her a orgasm. Kara looks Jason's cock.</p><p>"Jason I want to suck your cock."</p><p>"Then suck it whore.'"</p><p>Kara starts sucking Jason's cock. Jason deepthroated her. Jason realise she's very horny. Seven minutes later:</p><p>"Kara stop. Its time to take your virginity like Cassandra."</p><p>"Finally. Wait you took Cassandra's virginity too?"</p><p>"Yes. Now lie on bed bitch."</p><p>Kara lying on bed. Jason slowly took her virginity. In the final push, Kara took a scream. That scream scared Barbara and Cassandra. Ten minutes later Jason starts fucking Kara's pussy as fast. Kara is screaming.</p><p>"I didin't know sex was a good thing Jason."</p><p>"Shut up slut." Jason slapped her ass too many times. "I'm sorry Jason."</p><p>"Who are you Kara?"</p><p>"I'm one of your wives. And your bride."</p><p>One hour later Jason talks:"I'm tired of your pussy. Its time to take your anal virginity."</p><p>"Yes. Take my ass too Jason."</p><p>Kara is in doggystyle now. Jason starts fucking Kara's ass slowly. Then he started to speed up. He kisses Kara's lips and slapped her ass.</p><p>"JASON FUCK ME! FUCK ME MORE JASON! I AM A BITCH! A BITCH IN HEAT! I WANT TO BECOME YOUR SLAVE FOREVER."</p><p>"THEN TAKE THIS YOU ALIEN WHORE! YOU ARE MY SLUT! YOU ARE MY PROPERTY NOW! NEVER FORGER THAT YOU BITCH!" Jason cums inside of Kara's ass. Kara was moaning. She feels better now. Kara kissed Jason.</p><p>"Thank you Jason. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too Kara. But our fun is not over." Jason looks on door. Barbara and Cassandra are there. They are naked also.</p><p>"Jason I am so horny. Please fuck me." Barbara says.</p><p>"Me too Jason. I need your cock inside of me." Cassandra says.</p><p>"But first Barbara, Cassandra give Kara a kiss. You two must loved her too. She's part of family now." Their lips are closer. And they kissed each other for a minute. Jason stopped them. "And now give me a good blowjob in bathroom girls." Jason holds his three brides hands and took them to bathroom. Barbara, Cassandra and Kara starts sucking Jason's cock and kissed each other under the warm water. 4 minutes later Jason came their face. Barbara, Cassandra and Kara kissed each other  with the cum on their face. In next two hours Jason fucks them under the water. After the shower Jason tells the girls, he must tell Justice League about them. Jason also realise his power grows.</p><p> </p><p>That night Justice League and Teen Titans on a training in Watchtower. After the training is over Batman and Superman called them. They goes to meeting room.</p><p>"Where's our friends from Earth-53?" Elongated Man asks.</p><p>"They are with Sideways, Constantine, Zatanna, Hawkman and Hawkgirl." Batman says.</p><p>"Why did you call us?" Wonder Woman asks.</p><p>"Its about Red Hood, Wonder Woman." Batman says. The others listening them quietly. Its been 24 hours since everyone learned the Evil Red Hood from Earth-53.</p><p>"What happened?" Black Lightning asks.</p><p>"He gets his first three wives." Superman says. Everyone is listening them especially girls.</p><p>"Who?" Captain Atom asks.</p><p>"Batgirl, Black Bat and Supergirl." Superman says. Superman is not happy about her cousin's mariage. Batman was quiet, his three sidekicks are married.</p><p> </p><p>Starfire, Ravager, Troia and Wonder Girl talks quietly.</p><p>"He's marry with three beautiful heroes. And he must marry with six more." Starfire says. </p><p>"I am happy for him. But he needs more power to defeat Evil Jason." Troia says.</p><p>"I wonder who's his next bride? Actually I liked him once." Ravager says. </p><p>"Maybe. Raven and Omen told me he has a crush on all of girls in both League and Titans once." Wonder Girl says.</p><p>Wonder Woman hears them but didin't say nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you like this chapter? Please describe at the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood and his wives goes on a mission with Teen Titans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since Jason married Barbara, Cassandra and Kara. They are live in Jason's house now. Its a big house. They are happy and Jason fucks them everytime. Jason feels his power growing more. But he needs more power to defeat Evil Jason. He needs to marry six more women. A week later his team Teen Titans called him. They need his help against Brother Blood. Jason bring the girls with him. Since Nightwing's death Starfire and Troia are leaders. The team still sad about Nightwing and Aqualad's deaths. But they are happy also. They're entering the tower. His teammates are waiting them. They are shocked when they saw Batgirl, Black Bat and Supergirl. Everyone knows what happened. Some of them especially girls are jealous to them. Jason and girls made a plan. Jason has a crush on some female heroes once. Batgirl, Black Bat and Supergirl try to convince other girls to marry with Jason.</p><p> </p><p>Boys are talking in kitchen.</p><p>"So Jason. How's going the mariage?" Superboy asks.</p><p>"Its really good Conner. How's you and M'gann? The engagment?"</p><p>"Man we are really excited you know there are five more months before the wedding."</p><p>"Jason you have three wife man. This is bullshit." Cyborg says.</p><p>"I know Vic. I'm still get used to."</p><p>"Any news from your evil version Jason?" Beast Boy asks.</p><p>"For now there is nothing about him Garfield. But Its clear he try came to our world. But if he comes I must ready for him."</p><p>"Do you scared when you marry them Jason?" Tempest asks.</p><p>"A little Garth. But I'm not anymore."</p><p>"What about your power Jason?" Flash asks.</p><p>"The rings are really working Wally. I test it my powers. Its really working. Guys I know this is crazy but to defeat evil me I still need to marry with six more women."</p><p>"And you must sex with them to become powerful as evil you. Jason you lucky bastard." Arsenal says.</p><p>"Says the man who loves and fucks a assassin." Ion is jokingly.</p><p>"Hey! We are love each other Kyle."</p><p>"Don't worry Roy. I'm sure you and Jade are a perfect couple." Red Hood says.</p><p> </p><p>In another room the girls are talking.</p><p>"So girls how is you three's marriage with Jason?" Starfire asks.</p><p>"Its really good Koriand'r." Batgirl answer.</p><p>"Are you all happy to marry them?" Troia asks.</p><p>"We are happy Donna." Black Bat says.</p><p>"You girls are really lucky." Omen says.</p><p>"Thanks Lilith." Kara says.</p><p>"Hey I want to know. How's Jason in bed?" Terra asks.</p><p>"Tara! This is not-" Starfire was angry.</p><p>"Hey I'm sure everyone wants to know. Right girls?"</p><p> </p><p>They pretended not to care but all of them wants to know. Actually Jason's wives waiting this question. Its part of the plan. Other girls have a little crush on Jason also. And Jason's wives using this information.</p><p> </p><p>"He's really good at fucking. We can't sit easily after he fuck us. I like jumping in his cock." Batgirl says.</p><p>"He's fucking us everytime. He's a sex machine. I like he fucks me as anal." Black Bat says.</p><p>"You girls must see his cock. It's really huge. I like he fuck me as doggystyle." Supergirl says.</p><p>"Wait, wait. Jason must marry and fuck six more girls to defeat evil Jason. This is crazy." Ravager says.</p><p>"You are right Rose. But Jason's has no other option." Wonder Girl says.</p><p>"Yes Cassie he must do this save both worlds. But I'm glad all of you are happy." Raven says.</p><p>"I am also glad to see them are happy Rachel." Starfire says.</p><p> </p><p>One hour later the emergency alarm is opened. Brother Blood's location is found. He was a secret base in San Francisco. All of them are wears their costumes and goes there. Before they entered inside Red Hood talks with Starfire. Starfire didin't look so good. Red Hood and Starfire are friends for a long time. But since Nightwing's death they are talk each other a little.</p><p>"Starfire are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes Red Hood."</p><p>"You still think Nightwing right?"</p><p>"How did you-"</p><p>"Look I know you missed him. I miss my brother too. But he's not come back. You must continue to your life. I'm sure he would want you to do that too."</p><p>"I-I don't know how I can do this. But I will think about that Red Hood."</p><p>Red Hood and Starfire hugs each other. A minute later they looks each other one last time and enters the base.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like this chapter? Please describe at the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teen Titans vs Brother Blood. And Red Hood gets his fourth wife.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team enters the base. Its very dark. They continued walking. Starfire and Troia starts talking.</p><p>"Okay everyone now listen. Its simple. Brother Blood and his allies is inside also hostages with him. We must defeat and save the hostages. Okay?" Troia talks.</p><p>Everyone is agreed.</p><p>"Good Red Hood, Arsenal and Raven you two come with me. Superboy, Beast Boy, Terra, Omen and Ion you guys try to save hostages. The rest of the team goes with Troia and stopped the other members of cult." Starfire says.</p><p>Finding Brother Blood is not easy. The guards of Cult Of Blood was stronger but that didin't stopped the team. Red Hood's powers helped them to find their enemy. Finally they found him in a dark room. He try to took blood of hostages. A portal is open.</p><p>"Leave them alone Blood." Flash talks.</p><p>"Ah, The Teen Titans. Come to watch my triumph? You bring Raven to me. And soon we'll freed our lord Trigon. But all of you shall be dead before that. Attack."</p><p>"Let's kick this idiots ass once and for all. You guys with me?" Cyborg says.</p><p>"I'm with you. This should be fun" Ravager agreed.</p><p>"Man, not this fight again." Beast Boy says.</p><p>"TEEN TITANS, GO!" Troia says.</p><p>At the same time the other members of cult are appeared. They have weapons. The battle is begins now.</p><p>"Red Hood, Batgirl look. He's behind of you two!" Troia warned him. Red Hood saw the man with sword and shooted him.</p><p>"Thanks Troia. I owe you now." Batgirl says. Batgirl defated four bad guys at the same time.</p><p>"Troia watch out!" Red Hood shot the man with laser gun. He was about to attack Troia.</p><p>"Thanks Red Hood. Also I'm owe you too."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>"Man these guys are too many." Batgirl used batarangs against them.</p><p>"Guys incoming! More trouble!" Omen says. The bad guys with laser weapons try to shot them. Omen stopped them. But there are the others to attack with laser weapons.</p><p>"Don't worry I can handle this." Supeboy blocked the laser attacks.</p><p>"That's not enough Superboy. Look at the other doors." Wonder Girl says. More bad guys appeared.</p><p>"Shit. Look at the walls." Ion warned them. More laser weapons appear.</p><p>"Don't worry guys. It will be easy for me." Terra used her powers to against lasers. Terra destroyed the lasers.</p><p>"I have a plan. Supergirl cover me." Black Bat says. She and Supergirl attack them. Black Bat used a computer to hack the weapons.</p><p>"Black Bat come on. Even with my powers they are too many." Supergirl says. Supergirl uses heat vision to protect her.</p><p>"It's done." The weapons are stopped. Black Bat defeat ten guards also.</p><p>"Finally. This fight is really boring." Supergirl says.</p><p>"Guys watch out behind you all!" Tempest used a strong water attack and defeat them all.</p><p> </p><p>Superboy, Beast Boy, Terra, Omen and Ion are sucseded to save the hostages. The heroes who was leading by Troia are still attacks the members of Cult. Red Hood, Arsenal, Starfire and Raven attacked Brother Blood.</p><p>"DIE BROTHER BLOOD! I CAN'T LET MY FATHER CAME HERE."</p><p>"You are a fool to come here girl. Your powers doesn't affect me."</p><p>Brother Blood used his blood power and captured Raven. Brother Blood use Raven's power to free Trigon. The portal was growing.</p><p>"Raven, no!" Starfire says.</p><p>"Too late. Your friend's father is come here soon. And this world will be ours." He used a blood attack against Starfire.</p><p>"Starfire watch out!" Red Hood saved her from attack. Red Hood blocked the attack. They are hiding on a wall now.</p><p>"You alright Starfire? Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Red Hood."</p><p>"Your welcome. But we need to stop him before Raven's dad come here. Arsenal are you have something to stop him?"</p><p>"I was waiting for this question. A gift from Zatanna." Arsenal shots Brother Blood with a magical arrow. This attack make him blind for a few minutes. Raven is free now. The portal is not growing anymore. </p><p>"Thanks Arsenal".</p><p>"You're welcome Raven."</p><p>"Raven do something to destroy that portal." Red Hood says.</p><p>"Okay. But you guys must stop Brother Blood."</p><p>"Arsenal, Starfire you with me?"</p><p>"Let's kick that son of a bitch's ass." Arsenal says.</p><p>"I'm with you too Red Hood." Starfire says.</p><p>The trio are starts attacking Brother Blood. The rest of the team are sucseed to defeat the cult and save the hostages. Only Brother Blood is still fighting. Brother Blood is really strong. Thanks to Red Hood's new powers the fight was short. Five minutes later Raven destroyed the portal. Trigon's journey is over.</p><p>"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSİBLE. MY LORD TRIGON-"</p><p>"SHUT UP MOTHERFUCKER." Red Hood punched his chest with a strong punch. Brother Blood can't breath anymore. Red Hood catch him and snapped his neck. The fight is over.</p><p>"Its over now."</p><p>"Red Hood what have you done?"</p><p>"The right thing Starfire. If I didin't kill him they continue to do that again. Now let's get out of here. All of us need to rest."</p><p> </p><p>They left the base with hostages. In the tower they inform the Justice League about battle. Raven tells Red Hood Its clear his powers are really growing. But he needs more to defeat the Evil Red Hood. That night Jason and his wives stays in tower. Jason has a room there also. They didin't do sex tonight. They just sleeps. Than they heard the rooms door is knocked. Jason stands up and open the door. It's Starfire. She's wearing her civilian clothes. </p><p>"Kory?"</p><p>"Jason we need to talk. Can I come in?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Jason and Kory sits on a armchair. The girls are wake up. They watching Kory. Kory looking them closely. Jason looking her now.</p><p>"So what did you want to talk about?"</p><p>"Its about us Jason. Jason, the truth is I can't stop thinking of you. I always loved you as a friend. But now I can't. I have feelings for you now. But I didin't tell you because I'm scared to lost another person I loved. I want to become your wife also. Jason I loved you and I will never stop."</p><p>"But Kory I can't. Dick-"</p><p>"You told me I must continue my life. I loved Dick too Jason. A part of me always loved him. But my heart belongs to you now Jason."</p><p>Jason took a ring: Koriand'r will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes Jason." Jason put the ring on Kory's finger.</p><p>Kory was face to face with Jason as she touches the sides of his face before kissing him. They kissed each other. Their tongues are dancing.</p><p>"I love you Jason."</p><p>"I love you too Kory."</p><p>"Welcome to the family Kory." The girls says at the same time. Barbara, Cassandra and Kara kissed Kory's lips. Kory was shocked.</p><p>"Girls leave us alone. Kory and I celebrate our marriage." They left the room. He turns on Kory:</p><p>"Undress Kory."</p><p>A minute later both of them are naked. Jason looks closely Kory's body. Kory was one year older than Jason. Kory is taller than Jason. Her body is lightly muscled. She was a goddess. Kory looking his cock. Kory can't take her eyes from Jason's cock. The girls really tells the truth.</p><p>"Tell me what you want Kory."</p><p>"I-I want you to fuck me."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Make me your woman."</p><p>"As you wish." Jason kissed Kory's lips. Kory lies on the bed now. Jason grabs Kory's breast and butt. Jason sucks Kory's breast. Jason licks Kory's butt. Jason licks Kory's pussy and giving her a orgasm.</p><p>"Jason can I suck it?"</p><p>"Come here." Jason holds Kory's hand. Kory is holding Jason's cock. She bowed front of him.</p><p>Kory starts sucking his cock. Jason realise she was really a goddess. Jason deepthroated her. Kory also licking his balls.<br/>
Ten minutes later Kory stopped.</p><p>"Jason I want to lick your ass. Please, Dick always let me to do that. I'm sure you like it."</p><p>"Fine you horny alien."</p><p>Kory is lay down. Jason sit on her face. Kory licking Jason's ass now. Jason feels different. None of his wives do this. But Kory licks nicely.</p><p>"Kory, I like your tongue. You're good at this. Lick my ass you whore."</p><p>Three minutes later Jason stands up.</p><p>"Its time to make you my whore forever."</p><p>"Yes Jason. I want to become your bride and slut."</p><p>"Then lie down to bed. I'm sure Dick fucks you too many times. But all of your holes is mine."</p><p>Jason starts fucking Kory as slowly. Later he is speed up. Kory's pussy is good. Forty minutes later: </p><p>"Shit Kory. You are the second alien I fucked. You're pussy is good as Kara."</p><p>"Thank you husband."</p><p>"Now turn around."</p><p>Jason is fucking Kory's ass. Kory is screaming. </p><p>"Fuck my ass too Jason. I love someone fucks me from ass."</p><p>Jason slapped her ass. "Watch your tongue bitch. I am your husband you fucking sow."</p><p>"I'm sorry husband."</p><p>Its been three hours. They are sound insulation in rooms. No one hear them. Kory is still screaming.</p><p>"JASON FUCK ME. FUCK ME FOREVER. GIVE ME YOUR COCK. MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE FOR ETERNITY. I AM YOUR CONCUBINE FOREVER."</p><p>"YES YOU ARE MY WIFE. YOU ARE A ALIEN PRINCESS WHO WAS LIVING FOR MY COCK. A SLUT WHO SERVE ME FOREVER"</p><p>Ten minutes later Jason talks: "COME HERE WHORE. ITS TIME TO REWARD YOU WITH MY CUM."</p><p>Jason comes Kory's mouth.</p><p>"Swallow all of my cum Kory."</p><p>Kory swallowed all of Jason's cum. Later Jason and Kory was on bed and kissed each other in bed.</p><p>"Can we join too?" They heard three voice. Barbara, Cassandra and Kara are appeared.</p><p>"Of course girls. Undress for me and Kory. Right Kory?"</p><p>"Yes Jason. I want to have to with my wives."</p><p>Five of them are kissing each other now. Two minutes later they start sucking Jason's cock. Babs and Kory are sucking Jason's cock. Cassandra and Kara are sucking Jason's balls. Jason knows it was a long night. Jason and girls didin't know someone watched them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like this chapter? Please describe at the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evil Red Hood enters Earth-0.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I planned this as a short chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth-53 </p><p>Its been eight days. Red Hood finally killed Joker. Red Hood tortured him hard until he killed him. He cut Joker's last two limbs. He ripped out all of Joker's teeth. He cut Joker's ears. He carved Joker's eyes. He cut off Joker's face. But Red Hood still keep him alive. But, everything has an end. Red Hood took a machine gun. He turns to Joker.</p><p>"I really enjoy this Joker, do you enjoy this? I'm sure you are. You didin't think things would come to this point, did you?"</p><p>Joker didin't talk. He can't even move his head.</p><p>"Unfortunetly, everything has an end. Goodbye you fucking clown. Sayanora motherfucker."</p><p>Red Hood starts shooting Joker until ammo is out. Finally Red Hood completed his revenge. Joker was the last villian of world. And he's dead now. The world is saved from those assholes who call themselves heroes and villains. Now It's time to save another world. Red Hood goes to Watchtower. He is front of the machine. The portal is opened. The scientists learns the other world as same as this world. Also that world he is Red Hood. But Joker killed him that universe and later Ra's Al Ghul resurrected him. Now Its time to test this portal. Red Hood use the key and starts walking to the portal. Red Hood could use the key and go to his world whenever he wanted. He enters the portal.</p><p> </p><p>Earth-0</p><p>The portal opened in a rooftop in Metropolis. Red Hood left the portal. Its really working. Red Hood looks the city. Its same as his world. Then he saw a explosion. He's running the explosion now. Red Hood's new powers from rings make him faster and stronger. He arrived crime scene. It was Parasite. He try to stole a season from a lab. Its probubly Lex Luthor who gave this order to him. Red Hood remembered him. He can absorb the life energy, superpowers and knowledge of his victims. Red Hood cut his head on his world. He can do it again.</p><p>"HEY PARASITE. OVER HERE BASTARD."</p><p>"What? Red Hood? Batman's sidekick? Why are you here? I expected Superboy or Supergirl."</p><p>"I'm better than those two, you purple shit."</p><p>"You will regret th-" A sword voice is heard. Parasite's head lies on the floor.</p><p>"Now if this world same as mine, then It's time for a visit to Legion Of Doom." Red Hood left the area.</p><p> </p><p>Five hours later In Legion Of Doom base the villains are in a meeting. A few months ago Lex Luthor learns Batman has pains to stop the Justice League. Lex Luthor planned to stole Batman's plans to stop the Justice League. Together they are defeated the Justice League. Than they heard the alarms and explosions.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this?" Lex Luthor asks. He wear his armor quickly.</p><p>"We have unwanted company." Captain Cold says.</p><p>"Who? Justice League?" Gorilla Grood asks.</p><p>"We don't know. The cameras are offline." Cheetah says.</p><p>"Finally some fun. HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Joker says. He holds two machine guns now.</p><p> </p><p>They prepared and left the room. They saw Sinestro and Black Adam's bodies. Something ripped them from half. Also Bane and Psycho Pirate's hearts are ripped. Riddler, Reverse Flash and Merlyn's heads are missing. Some of other members killed in similar ways. It was a massacre. Than they saw one of the rooms door is opened. It was Red Hood.</p><p>"Hello guys."</p><p>"Hoodie? Is that you? I was wondering where are you all this time. I have a crowbar to show you." Joker asks.</p><p>"Red Hood? Batman's dead Robin?" Gorilla Grood asks.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah Its me Red Hood. But I'm not the Red Hood you know."</p><p>"You did all of this? How? You can't strong enough to do this." Lex Luthor says.</p><p>"Like I told you all. I'm not the your Red Hood."</p><p>"You are not from our world, are you?" Lex Luthor looks him closely.</p><p>"You're right smart boy. I'm not from this world. My world is similar to your world and I want to talk with you all."</p><p>"Why did you kill our allies?" Lex Luthor asks.</p><p>"They didin't let me go inside."</p><p>"What's the issue you want to talk us Red Hood?" Lex Luthor asks again.</p><p>"All of you." Red Hood starts attack them.</p><p>Killing them was too easy. Two minutes later Red Hood cut Lex Luthor's head, he snapped Cheetah's neck, he ripped Gorilla Grood's heart, he slit Captain Cold's throat. But left Joker to the last. Red Hood ripped his head with his spine.</p><p>"Two Joker in one day. I guess I'm on my lucky day."</p><p>Red Hood left a bomb in there. Ten minutes later Hall Of Doom is destroyed. Red Hood looks the ruins of the base.</p><p>"I like this world."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood learns Evil Red Hood is here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short chapter. Next chapter is long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason wakes up. Babs, Kory, Kara and Cassandra are lying on the bed with him. Last night was good. Last night, Jason gets Kory as his fourth wife. The girls woke up and kissed him. At the breakfast Jason tells the team Kory as new his wife. Everyone was shocked. They really didin't expected this. Only one person knows this early. Than Watchtower calls the tower. It was Sideways.</p><p>"Jason, are you there?"</p><p>"Yeah Derek. Also I got my new wife. Starfire married with me."</p><p>"Really? That means only 5 remainings."</p><p>"Yeah. Why did you call the tower?"</p><p>"Oh yeah I totally forget about. Jason meet me and others with in New Jersey/Slaughter Swamp. There is something you should see."</p><p>"Derek what's really going on?"</p><p>"Just come."</p><p>"Okay. But I need to dress up."</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later Jason was in the swamp. Jason was alone. The girls was in Metropolis. The girls had gone shopping. Than he saw a base. The base is big as Hall Of Justice. The base clearly destroyed. Some of heroes are there. Earth-53 heroes are there. enters the place. The things he saw was shocked him. The villains are there but they are dead. This place is probubly Hall Of Doom. Some of them killed brutally. The most shocking death for him was Joker.  His head ripped out with his spine. Jason looks the corpse. Batman, Sideways and Earth-53 heroes approached him.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"DAMN! It should have been me Batman. ME! Why did you guys bring me here? Why? Do you want me to find who killed them?" Red Hood was angry.</p><p>"We know who did that." Earth-53 Shazam talks.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Red Hood, your evil version is here." Sideways talks.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That is true. Only evil you can kill his victims like that." Earth-53 Superman says.</p><p>"That means he found the other key, that means Captain Atom is dead." Earth-53 Red Tornado says.</p><p>"We must find and stop him. I'm sure he try to search the other key with you Superman." Earth-53 Martian Manhunter talks.</p><p>"But how you guys can find him? He could be anywhere." Red Hood asks. </p><p> </p><p>In Metropolis Kara, Kory, Cassandra and Babs are in shopping. They want to surprise their beloved husband. They were eating ice creams on a bench.</p><p>"Girls. I never thought we became a family." Cassandra says.</p><p>"I'm happy to marry with you all." Kory says.</p><p>"Same as me Kory. Two human, two alien. But we love the same person. Right Babs?" Kara says.</p><p>"Me too. But seriously girls, we must help on Jason's mission. He still needs to marry with 5 women."</p><p> </p><p>Than they heard voices and screamings. It comes from Daily Planet. Kara used her x-ray vision. She saw Superman, Superboy, Still and Eradicator. They're on the front of Daily Planet. They are fighting against a man. Kara was shocked. Because this man same as Red Hood. But his suit and helmet is different. Kara remembers the vision Sideways showed everyone. Kara realise that man was Evil Jason. He's here. Half of Daily Planet are in ruins. People try to escape but some of them are still under the ruins. They need help.</p><p>"Girls. You don't believe me but Evil Jason is here." All of them are shocked.</p><p>"What?" Barbara asks.</p><p>"Kara are you sure?" Koriand'r asks.</p><p>"I'm sure. He is front of the Daily Bugle. And he fight against my cousin and other Super Family members."</p><p>"What are we waiting than? Barbara call Jason." Cassandra says.</p><p> </p><p>Jason and the others was still in Hall Of Doom. Jason's phone is ringing. It was Barbara.</p><p>"Batgirl?"</p><p>"Red Hood listen to me. Your evil version is here."</p><p>"What? What do you mean? Where?"</p><p>"In Metropolis. Be quick, he fight against all Super Family."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood meets Evil Red Hood. A big battle is coming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red Hood, Sideways, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Earth-53 heroes arrived to Metropolis.</p><p>"We must find him." Red Hood says.</p><p>"I can see him. He's on Daily Planet. We must quick." Earth-53 Superman says.</p><p>Daily Planet are in ruins. In the floor Superboy, Steel, Eradicator, Supergirl, Black Bat, Starfire and Batgirl are lying on the floor. They are still alive. Red Hood was angry. The Evil Red Hood hurt his wives. He will pay for that.</p><p> </p><p>During the battle no one realise in a building near to Daily Planet two person watched them secretly. They are reporters Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. Lois and Jimmy knows Superman is Clark Kent. Lois Lane and Superman were a couple once. Two years ago they broke up. Later Superman had a relationship with Circe, one of Wonder Woman's villains. Circe killed by Ares a year ago. But before her death she and Superman had a son named Pyrrhos. Superman raised his son with his parents. Lois and Clark are just friends now. When the Evil Red Hood came they are talking in Daily Planet's cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>"So Clark how's your son?" Lois asks.</p><p>"Pyrrhos is fine Lois. Thanks to Ma and Pa."</p><p>"Dude I never thought you had a son from a villian." Jimmy says.</p><p>"Me too Jimmy. Me t-"</p><p> </p><p>The walls were destroyed. Everyone saw a man with red helmet. Superman recognise him from the vision Sideways showed everyone. Evil Jason Todd. He's here? That means he find one of the keys. Lois and Jimmy saw Clark is gone. Evil Red Hood talks.</p><p>"I'm looking for Superman. Anyone knows where is he?"</p><p>"Right here Red Hood." Superman was behind of him. "Leave this world."</p><p>"You know who I am?"</p><p>"Yes. I know what you did on your world."</p><p>"Good. That means you know how dangerous I am."</p><p>Red Hood punched his face. Superman is crashed on the wall. Red Hood used his guns to shot people. Superman quickly stopped the bullets.</p><p>"Clark who's this? What world you guys talking about?" Lois says.</p><p>"It's a long story Lois. You and Jimmy must go. I'll distracted him."</p><p>"Red Hood? Like Gotham City hero?" Jimmy asks.</p><p>"JUST GO!"</p><p>Lois and Jimmy with others left the building. A few minutes later, half of the building becomes ruins.</p><p>"Jimmy took your camera."</p><p>"Lois are you serious? Didin't you see that guy? He was stronger as Doomsday. He can kill us!"</p><p>"I know but someone must report this. And we like the dangerous things. Also Clark was shocked to when he saw this red hooded guy. We must learn why."</p><p> </p><p>Lois and Jimmy goes on a building near the Daily Planet. Live broadcast cameras are broken. They started to video this.  A few minutes later they saw Eradicator, Superboy and Steel also come to helped Superman. But even they can't even match with this guy. Later they saw Supergirl brings Batgirl, Black Bat and Starfire with her. But the red hooded man defeated them also. But Superman is still fighting.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later heroes are arrived. Than they heard battle voices. They saw Superman is punched Evil Red Hood. But Red Hood blocked him and punched him. Superman crashed into a building. Green Lantern try to help him to get up. Red Hood yelled at him:</p><p>"HEY YOU! EARTH-53 RED HOOD! I''M HERE."</p><p>Evil Red Hood looking him right now.</p><p>"So, you are this world's Red Hood. Man I like your outfit."</p><p> </p><p>Than he saw his world's last heroes and Sideways. "Wait a sec, Clark, Billy, John, J'onn? And you are Sideways right? You are the one who saved them. So all of you are here after I killed your friends. I never think you guys are here."</p><p>"We are here to stop you Jason." Earth-53 Superman talks.</p><p>"We both know that's impossible Clark. I have the power this time. But now you guys are here, so that means the other key with you guys."</p><p>"Try to take them." Batman says.</p><p>"Bruce? Even this world you are still the same man. I killed you once and I'll do it again."</p><p>"Cut the crap. Let's kill this son of a bitch." Red Hood starts shooting him. Evil Red Hood is shot. The others try to stop him but it is too late. The bullet holes quickly disappeared.</p><p>"Guns? Seriously?"</p><p>"You used guns too." Red Hood says.</p><p>"I'm using them for fun."</p><p> </p><p>He punched Red Hood's face. He crashed into a car. Red Hood's helmet is broken. Half of his face is appeared. The others starts fighting him. Sideways used teleport attacks on him. Batman threw him smoke bombs. Red Hood kicked Evil Red Hood's chest. Earth-53 Shazam used his lightning attacks on him. Evil Red Hood threw bombs. Earth-53 Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter blocked Red Hood's bomb attacks. Evil Red Hood try to shoot Red Hood.</p><p>"Red Hood watch out!" Wonder Woman protected him with her shield.</p><p>"Thanks Wonder Woman. You are a life saver."</p><p>"You're welcome Red Hood." Wonder Woman smiled him.</p><p> </p><p>"You know a funny thing Diana." Evil Red Hood talks. "In my world, you are my fourth wife. I brainwashed you. And I killed you with your lasso."</p><p>"If you married with me, than why did you murder me?"</p><p>"Because you are my pawn. Nothing more. Like others. By the way, I killed all Amazons in my world. Every single one of them."</p><p>"Die, you monster." Wonder Woman is angry.</p><p> </p><p>Lois and Jimmy hearing their voices also.</p><p>"In his world? Wonder Woman is his fourth wife? What is he talking about Lois?"</p><p>"I don't know what the hell is going on Jimmy."</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Woman used her lasso and crashed Evil Red Hood into a gas tanker. The Supermans used their heat vision on him. Green Lantern create a minigun and shots him. The tanker is exploded. Fire is everywhere. Than seconds later Evil Red Hood appeared. He is walking on fire.</p><p>"Man, it tickles. Now It's my turn."</p><p>He shot Red Hood's arm. He shot Sideways with ninja stars. He used kryptonite bombs to stop Supermans.He grab a truck and threw it to Green Lantern. Green Lantern create a shield to protect himself.</p><p>"Hal Jordan. I take your head once."</p><p>"Not in this world, friend."</p><p>"Never say never."</p><p>Evil Red Hood punched and destroyed Green Lantern's shield. Later he shot Green Lantern's shoulder. He took Wonder Woman's own sword and stabbed her. Wonder Woman is still alive. He used a small fire bomb to stop Earth-53 Martian Manhunter. He punched Earth-53 Shazam's face and threw him into Daily Planet. He ripped Earth-53 Red Tornado's body but Red Tornado was still active. Evil Red Hood slowly approached Batman. They start fighting.</p><p>"How are you doing Bruce? Oh I forgot about that, secret identites right?"</p><p>"You talk too much."</p><p>"Maybe. By the way Azreal,Batwing and Signal are dead. Also Batcave is destroyed fifteen minutes ago with a bomb. Don't worry Alfred and others are fine. Also I burned Arkham Asylum when everyone inside. Except Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy."</p><p>Evil Red Hood is laughing. Batman was shocked. He was angry. He threw batarangs and bombs over him. It was dark. Red Hood can't see him now. But can feel him. Batman punched him in the shadows.</p><p>"What have you done?"</p><p>"Something you should done years ago. Don't tell me about your fucking no killing rule. This is the reason why I killed you in my world. In my world because of your stupid no killing rule, Bane snapped Alfred's neck in front of Damian. Alfred was the only people who loved me in this goddamn universe. And by the way, I can see you."</p><p>Evil Red Hood catched Batman and punched his face. He took Batman's left arm. He ripped Batman's left arm. Batman is shouted. Red Hood saw Batman's arm is ripped:</p><p>"NO! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"</p><p>"Watch your mouth asshole."</p><p>"I'll kill you bastard."</p><p>"Your wish."</p><p>"You killed the Joker. It should have been me. You took my revenge from me." Red Hood try to punch him but he failed.</p><p>"We both know because of Bruce's words, you can't never do that. But I did a favor to you. Bruce and his fucking no killing rule. Fuck his line. He just let people to die. He or the others didin't avenge me. But I did. I avenge myself. I killed them because they left me to die. They even didin't search my body."</p><p> </p><p>Evil Red Hood stops for a moment and starts talking again. "Only two months after Joker captured me, they got a new Robin. I killed him also. And also I realise, everytime they save the world from villains, the things getting worst. Everytime more people died. I fix that. I saved my world from these assholes. And I'll do it again. But this time your world."</p><p>"You are right. You have points. You tell the truth. But I can't let you to do that my world." Red Hood try to stand up.</p><p>"Look at you. You can't even move your fingers. Wait a sec." He looks Starfire, Batgirl, Supergirl and Black Bat. He saw the rings. He starts laughing. "You married with them. So you guys used the rings against me? You think you can powerful as me? I can see you only married with four girls. You are still powerless."</p><p>"I know what Joker did to you. But this is not the way. You murdered everyone who loves you."</p><p>"Love? What is that? I know one thing about us Jason, they never loved us. Both of our mentors and friends failed us. If they killed those fucking criminals, we never becomes monsters. You know I'm telling the truth."</p><p>"I know that, dammit."</p><p>"Join me Jason, and we can save this world together."</p><p>"Never Jason."</p><p>"Than die." </p><p> </p><p>Before they starts fighting someone shot Evil Red Hood with a powerful laser attack. It was Eradicator. Also they saw Teen Titans, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Fire and Ice, Shazam, Green Arrow and Icon is here and helped other heroes. All of them are ready to fight. Evil Red Hood stands up. Eradicator start talking.</p><p>"You will be Eradicated."</p><p>"Are you sure David?"</p><p>"Yes. Red Hood can you still fight?"</p><p>"Yes Eradicator. Let's kick this bastard. Justice League and Teen Titans, attack."</p><p> </p><p>The fight begins. Evil Red Hood blocked their attacks. He punched Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Their helmets are broken. Evil Red Hood grabbed Hawkman and Hawkgirl's necks.</p><p>"Carter, Kendra. Its good to see you again. You know before died, you two tell each other about your true feelings. It was romantic. I almost cried."</p><p>"You crazy psychopath." Hawkman says. </p><p>"I prefer normal Red Hood to you." Hawkgirl says.</p><p>"LEAVE THEM ALONE." Both Supermans says at the same time and punched him. Red Hood crashed on another building.</p><p>Both Shazams are using their lightning attacks. But Evil Red Hood didin't hurt. He punched Earth-53 Shazam. Earth-53 Shazam crashed on a building. Shazam is still fighting against him. He grabs Shazam's leg and ripped it.</p><p>Green Arrow, Sideways and Icon used all of their powers against Evil Red Hood. But that didin't affect him.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Red Hood talks.</p><p>"He's not defeated so easily. We must use all of our powers. Everyone with me!"</p><p>They used all of their powers on Evil Red Hood. A big explosion is happened. Evil Red Hood lies on a big pit now.</p><p>"So, this is Evil Red Hood?" Omen asks.</p><p>"Yeah." Superman says.</p><p>"Everyone is alright?" Troia asks.</p><p>"No. We need medical help. That guy ripped Batman's arm and Shazam's leg." Red Hood says.</p><p>"Man that guy was really strong. Look at that mess." Cyborg says.</p><p>"Remember Cyborg. He killed Earth-53 heroes and villains." Raven says.</p><p> </p><p>Than they heard a maniacly laugh. It was come from the pit. They saw a figure. It was Evil Red Hood. He doensn't look like injured. Even his outfit is not damaged.</p><p>"Ho-How? You're-" Batman says.</p><p>"I'm tired of this fight. It's time to end this."</p><p> </p><p>Evil Red Hood claps his hand strongly. Then a powerful energy explosion is happened. When its done everyone is lying on the floor. Red Hood awakes. Evil Red Hood holds a key. Evil Red Hood grab Red Hood's throat.</p><p>"I take the key. I leave. For now. I gave you and your friends eleven days to prepared. Find your girls and marry them. Become like me. Because when the time is done, I'll kill every single one of you."</p><p> </p><p>Evil Red Hood leave him alone. Evil Red Hood used the key. A portal is opened. He enters the portal and the portal dissapeared. A few minutes later rest of heroes arrived, they tried to helped them. Lois and Jimmy didin't believe what happened.</p><p>"I can't believe all of this Lois. That guy crushed everyone." </p><p>"Jimmy we can't show all of this video. We must cut some part of video."</p><p>"Why Lois? This is big news ever."</p><p>"Didin't you heard what they say? Another world, multiple wives, powerful villian. Something big is really happened Jimmy. And I will find out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like this chapter? Please describe at the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood and heroes talks. Lois Lane learns what happened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six hours later after battle against Evil Red Hood heroes trying to heal. Heroes like Batman and Shazam are badly injured. Supermans and Wonder Woman and Sideways are in meeting room. Jason quickly healing himself thanks to Lazarus Pit. Jason tell heroes about Evil Jason's warning.</p><p>"Eleven days? Are you sure about that Red Hood?" Wonder Woman asks.</p><p>"Yes Wonder Woman. He also told me find the other girls and marry with them. He says when the time is over he'll kill us all."</p><p>"This is not good. We must prepared. We saw his power. He can do anything." Wonder Woman says.</p><p>"How's Batman?" Red Hood asks.</p><p>"He's fine. But he's healing slowly. Like Shazam and the others."</p><p>"How many people are injured Wonder Woman?"</p><p>"Almost everyone. Only me, Supermans, Sideways, Troia, Wonder Girl, Tempest, Ravager and Arsenal are fine."</p><p>"Jason you must find the other girls. This is our world's last chance." Sideways says.</p><p>"I know Sideways. I know."</p><p> </p><p>Jason check his lovers first. Four of them are fine.</p><p>"How are you girls?"</p><p>"We are fine Jason." Barbara says.</p><p>"We are healing quickly." Kory says.</p><p>"What about you?" Kara asks.</p><p>"I'm fine. But from now on our time is short."</p><p>"What do you mean Jason?" Cassandra asks.</p><p>"My evil version gives me eleven days to find and marry other girls. When the time is over he starts invade our world. And I don't where I can start."</p><p>"That's bad." Cassandra says.</p><p>"And Its my fault. I'm not stronger as him. Because of me many people are injured today."</p><p>"Jason don't blame yourself." Kara says.</p><p>"This is not your fault. That's your evil version's fault." Barbara says. </p><p>"Jason, we are here to help you. And we believe you, you will sucseed to save our world. Right girls?" Kory says.</p><p> </p><p>Jason's wives kissed his lips at the same time.</p><p>"Thanks girls. I really need that. But I want to sleep. Let us go home."</p><p> </p><p>The next day after the battle, Lois Lane was in her home. Metropolis are in chaos now. Most of heroes are defeated. Lois and Jimmy gives a copy of video to news. Lois and Jimmy cut some parts of video. The whole world was shocked. Also it was revealed most of villians like Lex Luthor and Joker are killed. At the same day Arkham Asylum is destroyed. Lois knows something big is happened. Lois watching the main video. She watched three times more. The things she heard was interesting.</p><p>Lois noted some interesting things. The Red Hoods names are the same. Both Red Hoods names is Jason. Also the Jason who defeated the heroes are from another world possibily. And also there was another Superman, Shazam, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado are there. They are also possibily from another world. It possibily the same world as the Jason who defeated heroes. Three years ago Crime Syndicate from Earth-3 try to conquer their world. But they are defeated.</p><p>Also this multiple wives issue is interesting also. Clearly both Jasons have multiple wives. The Jason who defeated the heroes are married with his world's Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman is his fourth wife. And he killed her. But Jason from Lois's world are married with Supergirl, Starfire, Batgirl and Black Bat. Lois can't believe Kara is married. And Clark didin't tell them. Lois wants to learn what happened. Lois knows Clark didin't tell nothing to her for now. So she called another person.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Kara, Its me Lois."</p><p>"Lois? I didin't see you since you broke up with Clark. How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm fine Kara. Really. I was sad when Clark and I broke up. But I contiuned my life. And I'm happy."</p><p>"I'm happy for you Lois. By the way why did you call me? Do you want to learn something about Clark?" Kara asks jokingly.</p><p>"Funny Kara. I want to talk you. Can we talk specially?"</p><p>"Actually yeah. But I'm in Gotham now."</p><p>"Gotham? Why?" Lois realise why she is there.</p><p>"Long story. But I can came to your house. We can talk there."</p><p>"Good. I'm home also. I'm waiting you."</p><p> </p><p>One hour later Kara came. Lois was in balcony. Kara is flying. She comes to balcony. They hugged each other. Lois brings tea. They sit on chairs and drinking teas. </p><p>"I missed you Lois."</p><p>"Me too Kara."</p><p>"Tea?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>They chatted for an hour. Later Lois starts talking about the real issue.</p><p> </p><p>"Kara I want to talk about yesterday what happened. I'm sure you saw me and Jimmy's news."</p><p>"Yeah I saw that. And no one saw you two. Even we Kryptonians."</p><p>"Kara who was that guy who defeated all of you? And how he was too stronger to take you all? You guys called him Red Hood. Like Batman's sidekick? And there was two Red Hood over there."</p><p>"It was a secret information Lois. But you are right. He's strong."</p><p>"Than tell me about the other heroes looks like Superman, Shazam, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. Are they are from another world like Crime Syndicate? And I am sure that Red Hood who defeated you all from another world. At least answer this Kara."</p><p>"Yes Lois. Actually five of them are from Earth-53."</p><p>"Why are they here?"</p><p>"I can't Lois."</p><p> </p><p>They stopped talking. A minute later Lois:</p><p>"Kara, can I ask you another question about that?"</p><p>"Of course Lois. But if it was about Earth-53 heroes, I can't answer that."</p><p>"Yes but also no."</p><p>"Okay. Ask your question."</p><p>"I heard something in video. Something is very interesting."</p><p>"What?" Kara is interested also.</p><p>"Your marriage with Jason. That's why you're in Gotham, right?"</p><p>"Ja-Jason? Ho-how did you learn that?" Kara was shocked.</p><p>"I am a reporter Kara. Also Jimmy and I heard everything. But we cut those parts in video. We know both of Red Hoods name are Jason. And he married with you, Batgirl, Starfire and Black Bat. I want an explanation."</p><p>"Bu-but Lois, I can't."</p><p>"Kara, I'm your friend you can trust me."</p><p> </p><p>Kara took a deep breath and starts talking. Kara tells what happened since the beginning. It look five minutes. Lois was shocked.</p><p>"So he must marry nine women to powerful as his evil version? And must do sex with them to become strong. And this Evil Jason gave you guys 11 days to prepared."</p><p>"Yes. We have 11 days before he and his army came. Jason needs to marry with five more girls too."</p><p>"Kara I want learn something. Long ago Clark told me there was a Jason who was Bruce's second Robin years ago. Red Hood I mean Jason was that Robin?"</p><p>"Ye-yeah"</p><p>"But Clark told me he was killed by Joker he was 16."</p><p>"He was killed yes, but he was resurrected. Like Clark."</p><p>"How?"</p><p> </p><p>Kara told Lois about Jason's death and resurrection. And the events happened after that.</p><p>"That's crazy Kara."</p><p>"I know Lois. When Clark told me, I thought he was joking" </p><p>"You know what Kara, I want to meet Jason."</p><p>"You want to meet Jason?"</p><p>"Why not? Also there is nothing to do in Metropolis now. Daily Planet are in ruins now. I need fresh air."</p><p>"Okay. How about tomorrow Lois? You can join us in breakfast. I'll talk with Jason."</p><p>"Sounds good to me Kara."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like this chapter? Please describe at the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason Todd meets Lois Lane.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry for about my english again. I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Same day Lois talks with Kara, Jason was in Wayne Manor. He checked Batfamily and Alfred. Jason told Alfred what happened in Metropolis.</p><p>"Master Jason, Master Bruce is alright?"</p><p>"No Alfred, evil me ripped his arm. And recovering himself will be long. Many heroes are injured like him."</p><p>Alfred is worried."My god."</p><p>"Alfred Bruce told me no one is worry for him. Please have faith."</p><p>Alfred took a deep breath:"Very well Master Todd."</p><p>"How's the team?"</p><p>"They are fine sir. But Azreal, Signal and Batwing's deaths are shocked them."</p><p> </p><p>The rest of Batfamily waiting him in living room. Jason tells them everything. They are shocked.</p><p>"He will pay for what he did to my father." Damian says.</p><p>"Calm down Damian. You have no match for him. He can kill you like the others. Only I can stop him." Jason says. He talks again. "How is my evil version do that?"</p><p>"When he entered here I bring them tea, Master Todd. Then we heard a voice. It was came from elevator. We saw you I mean your evil version." Alfred talks. </p><p>"His outfit is different. But his face, his voice is same as you. Then we heard the alarms. We checked the computer. Arkham Asylum is burned when everyone is inside. Then you, I mean your evil version attacked us." Kate talks.</p><p>"He killed Azreal with his own sword. He shot the Signal's head. And Batwing, he snapped his neck. He defeated everyone." Stephanie says.</p><p>"He used a gas to stop us. When we opened our eyes we found ourselves inside of the mansion. Than we heard a small explosion. It was came from Batcave. We checked it. The whole cave was in ruins. There is nothing to left." Tim talks.</p><p>"I can't believe Jean, Duke and Luke are dead." Damian says.</p><p>"Me too Damian. And I will avenge them.." Jason talks.</p><p> </p><p>Seven hours later Jason returned to home. The girls are making dinner. Jason kissed their cheeks. During the dinner Kara talks.</p><p>"Jason, are you have a job tomorrow?"</p><p>"No Kara. Except find myself a new wife. Why?"</p><p>"Well one of my friends wants to meet you. I invited her to breakfast. If you wanted." </p><p>"Who is she Kara?" Jason is interested.</p><p>"Lois Lane."</p><p>"Lois Lane? Superman's former girlfriend?" Barbara asks.</p><p>"Yes Barbara."</p><p>"Why she wants to meet with Jason?" Kory asks.</p><p>"Lois and Jimmy Olsen was the reporters who did the news about Metropolis battle. They heard everything. Lois called me today and we talked about that. After I told her everything Lois says she wants to meet you."</p><p>"I don't know Jason. She was a reporter after all. She can reveal everything to world." Cassandra says.</p><p>"No Cassandra we can trust her. She promised me not to do this. She just want to meet you Jason." Kara talks.</p><p> </p><p>Jason thinks for a moment. Finally:</p><p>"Okay Kara. She can come to house."</p><p> </p><p>One hour later Kara calls Lois.</p><p>"Lois I talked with Jason. He accepted to meet you. I will pick you up at 10 o'clock from your house."</p><p>"Okay Kara. Bye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p> </p><p>At 10 o'clock in the morning, Kara took Lois from her home. Flying there is short. They entered the house. Kara introuduced  them. Lois looking Jason closely. He was handsome. Jason is younger than Lois. He has four wife and five more is coming. They started to have breakfast.</p><p>"So Jason. How's going marriage with your wives?"</p><p>"Its great Ms. Lane."</p><p>"Oh please, call me Lois. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay Lois."</p><p>"Kara told me you must marry 5 women more. And you have 11 day before your evil version returns."</p><p>"Yeah Lois. I don't know what can I do now. The time is short and I am still empty handed."</p><p>"I hope you can completed your mission Jason."</p><p> </p><p>When the breakfast is over, Jason entered the shower. When Jason was in shower, Lois asked them.</p><p>"Tell me girls, do you really love him?"</p><p>"Yes." Cassandra says calmly.</p><p>"You know I do." Kara says.</p><p>"My heart belongs to him." Koriand'r talks.</p><p>"Always." Barbara talks.</p><p>"Girls." Jason talks. "I need the towel. Can someone bring me?"</p><p>"Wait Jason." Kara talks. "Lois can you gave him the towel?" Kara actually have a plan.</p><p>"M-me? But Kara-"</p><p>"Lois we have our duties in house. Please." Kara gaves her the towel.</p><p>"O-kay."</p><p>After Lois left the room Cassandra asks Kara: "Why did you sent Lois to the bathroom?"</p><p>"Girls, I think we found our new member of the family." Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lois entered the bathroom to giving the towel to Jason. She entered the bathroom. But the thing she saw was shocked her. Jason was in shower. Lois saw his cock. Its big as Clark's cock. Jason didin't notice her. Lois didin't know the girls watching her secretly. Lois can't take her eyes from Jason's cock. Lois feels horny. Deep down Lois wants to suck Jason's cock. But she's afraid. She must go now. She left the towel there and left the bathroom. Lois wants to go home. Kara left Lois to her home. After Kara returns the house, the girls tell Jason what Lois did when she saw his cock. That night Lois fingering herself while thinking Jason's cock. She wants Jason.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood gets his fifth wife.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Jason and girls made a plan. They headed to Lois's house. After her breakfast Lois was masturbating. She's thinking Jason again. Than she heard the door was knocked. Lois quickly dressed. Lois was surprised to see them. Especially Jason. Lois's feelings awaken again.</p><p> </p><p>"Jason? Girls?"</p><p>"Hello Lois. Can we come?" Kara says.</p><p>"Of course. Please come. But the house was little mess."</p><p>"No problem." Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>They chatting for hours. When It's evening:</p><p> </p><p>"Lois do you mind if we stay here tonight?" Jason asks.</p><p>"Of course you and girls stay here Jason. You are my quest after all." Lois smiling him.</p><p>"Thanks Lois." Jason's phone starts ringing. It was Tim. "Sorry girls. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jason left the room.</p><p> </p><p>After Jason left Barbara starts talking: "Lois I want to know. Why do you really want to meet with Jason?"</p><p>"I don't know Barbara. When the things Jimmy and I heard was interesting. I know something is happened and I want to learn."</p><p>"You know what Lois, I saw something in yesterday while you home. Maybe that's the thing you want to learn." Koriand'r talks.</p><p>"What?" Lois is interested.</p><p>"Jason's big cock." Cassandra says.</p><p>Lois was shocked: "Wh-what do you mean?"</p><p>"Lois, we saw what you did in bathrooom. You want Jason. And last night I watched you while you masturbated. You shouted Jason's name. Also Jason knows this. We told him. Also we know you and Clark." Kara says.</p><p>"You have a choice Lois. You can marry with him. You can be part of our family." Koriand'r says.</p><p>"I-I don't know-"</p><p>"Lois just say yes. I promise to you, you can always have Jason's cock. He always fucked us." Kara says.</p><p>"Promise. Trust us and Jason." Barbara talks.</p><p>"Tell us do want Jason." Koriand'r says.</p><p>"Ye-yes. I want him to fuck me."</p><p>"Than you know what you must do." Cassandra says.</p><p>"Ok-okay girls. I accepted. I will marry with Jason. What should I do now." Lois finally accepted.</p><p>"Go to the bedroom and took all of your clothes. Wait in the bed." Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Jason comes. The girls tells him what happened. Jason told them to stay the living room. Jason took his own clothes. Before Jason entered he kissed his wives and entered the bedroom. Lois was naked. Jason took a ring.</p><p>"Lois Lane will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes." Jason put the ring on Lois's finger and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Lois can't take her eyes from Jason's cock. Lois didin't say a word and starts sucking Jason's cock and balls. Jason deepthroated her.</p><p>"Holy shit. I didin't know Superman's ex-girlfriend was a horny whore."</p><p>"Just for you husband."</p><p>"Keep sucking bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later Jason starts fucking Lois's pussy.</p><p>"Do you like my cock?"</p><p>"Oh god yes. Give it to me. Make me a whore."</p><p>"Don't worry bitch."</p><p> </p><p>Jason fucking her hardly. Lois was screaming.</p><p>"FUCK ME. FUCK ME. RAPE ME. RAPE ME. TAKE MY ASS. PLEASE."</p><p>"As you wish my new slut."</p><p>Jason starts fucking her ass. Lois was not herself now. She is just screaming.</p><p>"Superman's whore is mine. What a great day."</p><p>"I NO LONGER HIS GIRLFRIEND. I AM YOURS JASON. YOUR BRIDE. GIVE ME YOUR CUM."</p><p> </p><p>Jason cumming in Lois's ass. They fucked three hours more. Finally Jason and Lois are tired. Lois is kissing Jason now.</p><p>"I'm glad to marry you Jason."</p><p>"Superman is going to be crazy. I took his cousin and ex-girlfriend as my brides."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood checked the heroes and gets his sixth wife.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I am late. I have so much homework in yesterday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two days. Jason was in Watchtower. Heroes is healed now. Bruce is fine. But he's arm is no more. Cyborg started to create a new arm for Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>Superman was not happy to see him. Because Jason married with his cousin and ex-girlfriend. Superman was not angry to him but that was unexpected. Also this is not Jason's fault. Kara and Lois choose this. Superman only says:</p><p> </p><p>"Take care of them Jason. If you broke their heart, you will answer to me. Never forget that."</p><p>"Don't worry Clark. I will always protect Kara and Lois. I promise to you." Jason always respected Superman.</p><p> </p><p>After he talked with Superman, Jason saw Wonder Woman is sitting. Wonder Woman looked tired. Jason sits next on her.</p><p>"Hello Jason."</p><p>"Hello Wonder Woman. Are you alright? You look tired."</p><p>"These last days are very hard Jason."</p><p>"Yeah especially me Wonder Woman."</p><p>"You can call me Diana, Jason. We all friends." Diana holds his hand and smiled him. Jason was shocked.</p><p>"Ah, okay Diana. I gotta go now. Also you must rest."</p><p>"Don't worry about me."</p><p>Before Jason left Diana smiled him. </p><p> </p><p>Later Red Hood talks with Sideways now.</p><p>"How are you Derek?"</p><p>"I'm fine Jason."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that. I also found a new wife."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Lois Lane."</p><p>"Are you serious? First Superman's cousin and now his ex-girlfriend? Jason you're in dangerous waters now."</p><p>"This is love, Derek. Also they choose to marry me."</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later Jason visited the Titans Tower. His team teammates are fine. He's talking with Troia, Tempest and Wonder Girl.</p><p>"How are you guys?" Jason asks.</p><p>"Well my arm is still hurt but I am fine." Garth says.</p><p>"I have a headache." Cassie says.</p><p>"I am healed quickly since that day. The others are fine too." Donna says.</p><p>"I'm glad you guys are alright." Jason says.</p><p> </p><p>Actually Jason wants to visit Raven. Jason wants to know how much his power is growed. Raven was in her room. She was meditating.</p><p>"Rachel I need your help."</p><p>"Sure Jason. What happened?"</p><p>"I want to know how much I am stronger."</p><p>"Okay. Sit then."</p><p> </p><p>Jason sits now.</p><p>"Give me your hand Jason."</p><p>Rachel holds his hand.</p><p>"Now concantrated to me."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>A minute later a blue aura comes from Jason inside. Jason realise this aura is his own power. Finally aura is gone.</p><p>"Jason you are really stronger. You're stronger as me. But you need more power to defeat evil Jason."</p><p>"I know Rachel. I know."</p><p> </p><p>Jason left the room. He saw Ravager.</p><p>"How are you doing Jason?"</p><p>"I'm fine Rose. What about you?"</p><p>"Same. Is Kory and girls are alright?"</p><p>"Yeah. Also Lois Lane is my new wife now."</p><p>"You gotta be kidding. I'm surprised you are still alive. After all you got Superman's cousin and ex-girlfriend."</p><p>"He's warning me about that."</p><p>"Hey Jason, I have some help in my room. My room is a mess now."</p><p>"Sure just give me five minutes."</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later Jason was front of Rose's room now. He knocked the door.</p><p>"Rose are you there?"</p><p>"Yeah Jason. Come here."</p><p> </p><p>Jason enters the inside. Rose wasn't there.</p><p>"Rose where are you?"</p><p>"Right behind you handsome."</p><p> </p><p>Jason turns around. Rose was behind him. And she was naked. </p><p>"Rose what are you doing?"</p><p>"I have waiting for this Jason." Rose kissed Jason. "I want you Jason. Take me like you did Kory."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I saw you and Kory's marriage and what happened after that. Also that night I saw you and Kory's sex with other girls too. You made me horny since that night. Please take me Jason. I will marry you. Make me yours."</p><p> </p><p>Jason thinks for a moment. And took a ring.</p><p>"Rose Wilson will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes Jason yes." Jason put the ring on Rose's finger. Jason starts kissing her.</p><p>"Took that eyepatch to Rose."</p><p>"But Jason-"</p><p>"You want me or not? I want to see you eye."</p><p>Rose finally took the eyepatch. Jason looking at her eye. It was full of white. </p><p>"Well are you happy now?"</p><p>"Yeah." Jason kissed her eye. Rose was shocked.</p><p>"Jason-"</p><p>"From now on don't take that eyepatch. Don't be afraid of that. You're beautiful without it."</p><p>'Jason kissed Rose again. Jason took all of his own clothes. Jason is naked now. Rose didin't say nothing and starts sucking Jason's cock. Rose wrapped her warm lips around Jason's hard throbbing cock. She sucked him hard, while stroking him with her hands.</p><p>"You're a really good cock-sucker."</p><p>"I'm just a slut who loves a lot of cock."</p><p>Jason reached up and grabbed the back of her head, guiding her mouth around his cock. Rose enjoyed the sensation of such a huge slab of meat being drilled in the back of her throat. Rose imagined this hard dick being jammed between her thighs, and fucking her completely senseless. Ten minutes later Rose stopped.</p><p>"Do it. Fuck me. Please take me."</p><p>"How much do you want my cock?"</p><p>"Badly."</p><p> </p><p>Jason starts fuck her as slowly. Jason started to speed up. Jason kissing Rose's lips. Her lustful moans entered his ear and her nails clutched his lower back to encourage Jason to go inside of her. Thank god there is sound insulation, there is nothing to worry about. One hour later Jason stopped.</p><p>"Do you want me to fuck your ass my beautiful bride?"</p><p>"Very much, so fuck me!" Rose begged him. "Please fuck me hard!"</p><p>Jason fucking Rose's ass. Deep down Rose wants Jason used her as a bitch forever. When Jason fucking her harder Rose screams:</p><p>"JASON PLEASE FUCK ME! RAPE ME! USE ME FOREVER! I ALWAYS WANTED THIS! TO MARRY WITH YOU! TO BECOME YOUR WIFE! TO BECOME YOUR WHORE! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER JASON!"</p><p>"I LOVE YOU TOO ROSE! AND I WILL! YOU WILL SERVE ME FOREVER AS MY SLUT! YOU ARE MY WIFE AND SLAVE NOW! SHIT I'M CUMMING! TAKE THAT MY HORNY ASSASSIN WIFE!"</p><p> </p><p>Jason finally cums to Rose's ass. Both of them are tired. They are lying on the bed. Jason offered her to take a shower together. Rose is agreed. In the warm water Jason and Rose are kissing each other. Later Rose starts sucking Jason's cock and balls again.</p><p>"Shit for a assassin you are sucking good. This was your true self right? A assassin who wants to live for my cock."</p><p>"Yes husband. I live to serve you." Rose kissed his cock.</p><p>"Good, learn your place. Now tell me, do you know any girl who wants me in this tower?"</p><p>"Yes Jason. Donna wants you."</p><p>"Donna?" Jason can't beliveve that. Donna was a good friend. They were at the same age. Jason thinks. When he was thinking Jason also deepthroated Rose. Jason cums to Rose's mouth. Jason grabbed her ass.</p><p>"Now listen to me Rose. From now on everytime you talked with Donna, you convince her to marry me. Make sure she was thinking me everytime. If you do that you're reward is big."</p><p>"I can do anything for you Jason."</p><p>"Good now It is time fuck you again."</p><p>Jason put his cock on Rose's pussy. Jason fucks her pussy now. Rose was moaning.</p><p> </p><p>That night Jason take Rose to his home. The girls kissed him. Girls looking on Rose now.</p><p>"Rose is your new wife?" Lois asks.</p><p>"Yeah Lois. Rose say hello to them."</p><p>"Hi girls."</p><p>"Hi Rose." Girls came and kisses Rose's lips one by one. Rose was embaressed.</p><p>"Rose was part of our family now. Also a new wife is coming now."</p><p>"Who?" Cassandra says.</p><p>"Donna Troy. Soon Donna will be mine too. Now girls I need to someone suck my cock. Undress for me girls."</p><p> </p><p>All of them are naked now. They are heading to bedroom. Rose looked her new family. All of them are beautiful. They are horny for Jason. All of them wants to suck his cock.</p><p>"Rose come here. She's new here. Now suck my cock. Kory, Babs help her to how to suck my cock. Kara, Lois, Cassandra come here. I want to taste you girls boobs and pussies."</p><p>Rose, Kory and Babs are sucking Jason's cock. Jason makes fun with Kara, Lois and Cassandra. Ten minutes later they switched positions. Twenty minutes later Kory, Babs, Kara, Rose, Cassandra and Lois starts sucking Jason's cock and balls at the same time. Rose realise she found her true family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood and Arsenal vs Prometheus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry. Homeworks again. But I won't stop until I finished the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day after he married with Rose, Jason wakes up. The girls was still sleeping. Jason kissed their lips one by one. Clearly the girls was very tired after the last night. Jason had breakfast alone. Than he's phone starts ringing. It was Roy.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning. How are you doing Jaybird?"</p><p>"Good morning to you Roy and I'm fine."</p><p>"Are you alright? Your voice is kında sick."</p><p>"Yeah because I'm tired after the last night."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Rose is my new wife and we celebrated that."</p><p>"Are you kidding?"</p><p>"No. By the way how's you and Jade?"</p><p>"You know. Same. But we're happy. And I'm sure one day I will marry with this woman."</p><p>"I'm glad you find some love in your life Roy."</p><p>"Thanks, man."</p><p>"Why did you call me?"</p><p>"Prometheus."</p><p>"Wait. He's back?"</p><p>"Yeah I need some help in Miami. Tonight."</p><p>"Okay. I'll be there."</p><p> </p><p>That night in Red Hood found Arsenal on a top of a skyscraper Miami. Red Hood and Arsenal are talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Does the League or the Titans know this?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Good. How's Oliver?"</p><p>"He's fine but his arm is broken. What about Bruce?"</p><p>"Same but evil me ripped his arm. Cyborg started to create a new metal arm."</p><p>"At least he's survived."</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"So Red Hood, you got another hot girl. Man I wish something like that happened to me."</p><p>"What, you also want one of your evil version to come here? I'm sure Jade was your first girl."</p><p>"How did you know that?"</p><p>Red Hood didin't answer this. A few minutes later Arsenal starts talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay Prometheus was in that big warehouse. And many bad guys too."</p><p>"What Prometheus up to do this time?"</p><p>"A earthquake machine. It can destroy a city. Plan is simple, destroy the machine and save the day."</p><p>"You said there are many bad guys in inside. We can't take them easily."</p><p>"Don't worry, I bring a big gun with me."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Come on, man. You have powers now. I'm sure we can handle it  together."</p><p>"Fine. Also I've wanted to test my powers."</p><p>"Think about like a simulation for the test your powers."</p><p>"Yeah yeah whatever."</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later the operation begins. They starts taking guards one by one. They entered the warehouse. Prometheus was there. He was checking the machine. Both of them are hiding behind the boxes. They waiting for the right moment. Than they heard a voice.</p><p>"Red Hood, Arsenal what a pleasure." They realise Prometheus looking them. They came out of their holding place. Prometheus and the other bad guys covered them.</p><p>"Do you idiots really thinks you two can stop me? And without backup. What a poor plan."</p><p>"Red Hood ready?"</p><p>"Ready Arsenal."</p><p>"NOW!" Both of them says at the same time attacked them. Red Hood and Arsenal shot most of them. Some of them are really stronger. But that didin't stop them.</p><p>"KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" Prometheus ordered them. He also threw bombs at them.</p><p>Thanks to his new powers, the bullets doesn't shot the Red Hood. Also he protected himself and Arsenal from bombs too. Arsenal covered himself from the laser guns. Arsenal defeated twenty bad guy. The fight tooks thirty minutes. Prometheus used a electric gun to defeat them. Both of them are shot. They are lying on the floor now.</p><p>"Now It's time to complete my plan." He approached the machine. He activated the machine.</p><p>"Not so fast motherfucker." Red Hood stands up running to the machine. He starts punching the machine.</p><p>"Its working keep smash it man." Arsenal threw explosion arrows at the machine.</p><p>Ten seconds later machine is exploded.</p><p>"NO! NO! YOU IDIOTS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"</p><p>"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" They said at the same time and punched his face. Prometheus lying on the floor now. Red Hood and Arsenal realise the fires are growing. They left the warehouse quickly. They took the Prometheus and the bad guys with them. All place is blow up shortly after they left.</p><p>"Leave them to the cops Arsenal."</p><p>"Are you sure Red Hood?"</p><p>"Yeah. Let us go home."</p><p>"Seriously I need go to my bed."</p><p>They left the place to the cops.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another short chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood visits Donna Troy. A surprise awaits them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night Jason returned to house. Barbara, Lois, Cassandra and Kara are sleeping. Kory and Rose are chatting. Jason sits next to them. Kory and Rose kissed him. Jason ordered them to undressing. Jason undressed too. Kory and Rose starts sucking Jason's cock. Jason thinks Donna Troy. Jason has a crush on Donna since he was Robin. But Donna didin''t liked him. But now, she wants Jason. Jason wants her too.</p><p> </p><p>"Kory, Rose I need you two tomorrow."</p><p>"For what Jason?" Kory asks.</p><p>"For Donna. Do you two know where Donna's house?"</p><p>"I can give you her address, husband." Kory says.</p><p>"Good, now listen." Jason deepthroated Kory. "Tomorrow you two must talking always about me in front of Donna. Like what we did on the bed everytime. I will sneak into Donna's house. Make sure Donna is horny. Message me after making sure."</p><p>"Finally a new wife for our family. But what about my reward Jason?"</p><p>"Don't worry Rose. You get your reward tonight." Jason deepthroated Rose.</p><p>"Thank you husband." Rose smiled</p><p>"I will make sure you two can't walking tomorrow." Jason kissed them. Kory and Rose kissed each other. After that Kory and Rose kissed Jason's cock.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Donna Troy AKA Troia returning to her house in New York. She was thinking the same thing everytime. Jason Todd. Starfire and Ravager always talking about him and their sex life, all day. Jason married with them and this made Donna too angry. Why he didin't choose her too? A year ago Donna realise she likes Jason. And Donna knows Jason liked her too. Donna was jealous of his current state. He has six wife and he must marry three women more. Donna took a deep breath. Donna tried not to think about this.</p><p> </p><p>It was a hard day. The team was against Gizmo and Mammoth. But finally they are defeated. Donna entered her house. Donna didin't removed her Troia outfit. She just sit on her bed. She just want to rest. Then Donna feels she is not alone. Donna notice that the balcony door was open. She took her sword. Donna slowly approached the kitchen.</p><p>"Who is there?"</p><p>"You look beautiful."</p><p>"Jason?"</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood appeared. His helmet was on table. Jason holds two coffee cup. Donna confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Donna."</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"I'm here to talk you."</p><p>"Jason, please I don't want to talk. I'm tired today."</p><p>"Only fifteen minutes. I promise. I'll go immediately."</p><p> </p><p>Donna knows Jason always keeps his promises.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Only fifteen minutes."</p><p>"Great. Coffee?" Jason handed the mug to her.</p><p>"Okay." Donna took the mug.</p><p> </p><p>They sit on the chains in kitchen. They started drinking their coffee slowly. They finished the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"So Donna, how are you doing these days?"</p><p>"Seriously Jason? You want to talk this?"</p><p>"No actually."</p><p>"Jason you have ten minutes."</p><p>"Fine. Wait, is that Wonder Woman outside of the window?"</p><p> </p><p>Donna looked at the window. Wonder Woman wasn't there. When she turns to Jason their lips are meet. Donna was shocked. Jason kissed her. She can't believe. She was waiting this for a long time but not like that. But she liked. Donna kissed him back. Their tongues are dancing. They kissed each other until they need air. </p><p>"Jason wh-"</p><p>"Donna I love you. I know you love me too. Rose told me everything. I always liked you since we meet. Now you have feelings for me. I know you didin't like this nine wife issue but I don't have any choice. But I'm sure you will love them too." Jason took a ring. "Donna Troy will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes Jason. Yes." Jason put the ring on Donna's finger. Donna kissed him.</p><p>"I love you Jason."</p><p>"I love you too Donna."</p><p>"My bed. Now."</p><p> </p><p>Cassie Sandsmark AKA Wonder Girl was in New York now. Cassie was eighteen. She still wearing her Wonder Girl outfit. Two years ago she and Conner Kent AKA Superboy are break up. She is alone now. She wants to talk with Donna Troy AKA Troia. She was always a good listener. Cassie was heading to Donna's house now.</p><p> </p><p>Jason and Donna quickly enters the bedroom. Jason and Donna quickly removed their outfits. When they naked Jason and Donna starts kissing each other again. They lies in the bed and continue to kissing. Jason kissed her belly. Donna was laughing.</p><p>"Do you like that Donna?"</p><p>"Yeah. Keep going." She is still laughing.</p><p>Jason slowly starts licking her pussy. Donna was moaning. No one do that to her. Jason didin't stop until she was came. Jason stands up.</p><p>"Donna your turn."</p><p>"Yes Jason."</p><p> </p><p>Jason holds Donna's head. Donna was sucking now. Jason can't believe this is happened now. It was a fantasy for him. Donna starts sucking Jason's balls. Donna kissed Jason's cock. Five minutes later:</p><p>"I love you Jason. Now fuck me." Donna begged him.</p><p>"Okay turn around than."</p><p>Donna was in doggy position. Jason starts fucking her. Donna was fucking with Wally for a long ago. Jason keeps fucking Donna and kissed her. A few minutes later they changed position. Donna starts jumping on Jason's cock. Donna kissed Jason.</p><p> </p><p>Cassie has the key to Donna's house. She enters the house. Cassie knows Donna was in house because she told Cassie. Then Cassie saw Jason Todd AKA Red Hood's helmet on the kitchen. Cassie confused. Red Hood is here? Why? Maybe they are talking?</p><p> </p><p>Then Cassie heard voices. It was came from Donna's bedroom. Cassie slowly approached the door. Cassie was shocked. Jason and Donna have sex. Donna was jumping on his cock and kissed him. Jason and Donna didin't notice Cassie. Cassie can't believe that. Cassie saw the ring and realise what happened. Cassie was jealous. Cassie had sex only once and that was with Conner. Cassie feels horny. Cassie slowly touched her pussy. She can't stand it anymore. Cassie quickly removed her outfit and entered the room. Jason and Donna was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell!" Jason says.</p><p>"Cassie? How did you entered here? And why are you naked?" Donna was angry.</p><p>Cassie didin't say a word and quickly approached Jason. Cassie kissed Jason.</p><p>"Cassie what are you doing?" Jason asks.</p><p>'I'm sorry. But please take me. Make me a woman. Please fuck me. I will marry you. I can be your wife. Just fuck me like Donna."</p><p>"Cassie are you sure?" Donna asks.</p><p>"I am sure Donna. My relationship with Conner was a failure after all. Jason please give me that pleasure."</p><p>Jason took a ring. "Cassie Sandsmark will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes." Jason put the ring on Cassie's finger. Jason and Donna starts kissing Cassie. Cassie was embaressed. She never kissed a girl.</p><p>"Now Cassie we must show our husband how much we love him."</p><p>"Yes Donna."</p><p> </p><p>Cassie and Donna starts sucking Jason's cock. Donna helped Cassie. Cassie can't believe she was sucking a cock. She not doing this with Conner. Later they are sucking Jason's balls too. Three minutes later:</p><p>"That's enough. Cassie it is time."</p><p>"Yes husband."</p><p> </p><p>Jason is fucking Cassie now. Cassie can't believe Jason's cock was good. Cassie also licking Donna's pussy.</p><p>"Cassie I can't believe you are licking my pussy. Keep going."</p><p>"Thank you Donna." </p><p>Jason slapped Cassie's ass. "Wow Cassie your pussy is good as Donna. I'm sure you will never forget this night. Because you are mine now."</p><p>"Yes Jason thank you. Thank you for using me as your bride. I'm belong to you."</p><p>"Donna can you kiss Cassie?"</p><p> </p><p>Donna kissed Cassie. Jason joined them. Their tongues are dancing. Five minutes later Jason stopped.</p><p>"Show me your asses girls. It's time to take you two's anal virginity."</p><p> </p><p>Jason starts with Cassie. Cassie was screaming.</p><p>"OH YES! FUCK ME MORE JASON! MAKE ME AS YOUR DEMİGOD WHORE! MY HEART, MY SOUL, MY BODY BELONGS TO YOU! AS YOUR LOYAL DEMİGOD BITCH, FOREVER!"</p><p> </p><p>Later with Donna.</p><p>"FUCK ME JASON! FUCK ME JASON! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT! YOUR AMAZON SLUT! I AM YOUR SLAVE FOR ETERNITY! I WILL SERVE YOU AS YOUR AMAZON SLUT, FOREVER!"</p><p> </p><p>Its been two hours. It was about to be night. Jason still makes fun with Donna and Cassie. Donna and Cassie are sucking Jason's cock and kissed each other. Both of them are enjoying this. Finally Jason cums to their faces. Donna and Cassie kissed each other for two minutes. Later they cleaned their faces. Donna and Cassie are lying to bed with Jason. Jason, Donna and Cassie are kissing each other. After the kissing:</p><p> </p><p>"I love you girls."</p><p>"We love you too Jason."</p><p> </p><p>There is only one ring remains. Jason must found and marry last woman too. But who and how? An idea comes to Jason's mind. It's crazy but why not?</p><p>"Rest now girls, we have lots of fun tonight. Because I've found last member of our family. And I need you two to helped me to convince her. Or maybe we can break her mind. Either way that slut amazon will belong to me too."</p><p>Donna and Cassie realise who was the last wife. They smiled Jason kissed him at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood gets his final wife. A long night awaits him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman is heading to her sister Donna's house. Wonder Woman didin't know why Troia called her. Troia says its important. She's still wearing her armor. These last days are very hard. Evil Red Hood and his threat to their world, and normal Red Hood and his nine wives. Wonder Woman knows Red Hood was only hope of their world.</p><p> </p><p>Diana has key to enter Donna's house. Diana enters the house. The house looks so quiet. Wonder Woman is confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Donna, sister are you there?"</p><p>"Yes Diana. I'm in shower now. Can you wait me in the kitchen, sister?"</p><p>"Of course sister."</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Woman enters the kitchen. After she enters inside she saw a voice. Something shot her neck. Diana feels sleepy. A minute later she is lying on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>One hour later Diana wakes up. She's sitting on a chair now. Diana tied with her lasso. Diana realise she was naked. Diana heard voices. She was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Jason Todd is lies on bed, Donna and Cassie are sucking Jason's cock and kissed each other. Diana can't believe this. Diana realise the rings on their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"What is the meaning of this?"</p><p>"The truth Diana. Your sidekicks are belong to me now. They are my brides."</p><p> </p><p>Jason holds Donna and Cassie's hairs and kissed them. Diana still can't believe what she saw.</p><p> </p><p>"Donna, Cassie is this true?"</p><p>"Yes Diana we love Jason." Cassie says.</p><p>"And we are Jason's slaves forever, Diana." Donna says.</p><p>"But why I am here? What do you want from me?"</p><p>"You still didin't understand right? I want you Diana. I know you want me to. I know you cared me since these days. But don't worry, tonight you will become my wife."</p><p>"What? You are talking nonsence. This not true."</p><p>"But you are Diana. I can see your pussy is wet for me. You feel horny. You want this pleasure. But you do not want to say. That's why I tied you with your lasso. I want you to say the truth."</p><p>"Release me Jason. I promise I'm not telling this to no one."</p><p>"You cannot escape from me Diana. I will make you my woman tonight. But first-"</p><p> </p><p>Jason starts fucking Donna as doggystyle. Donna licks Cassie's pussy. One hour later they changed position. This time Cassie is jumping on Jason's cock. Donna kissed Cassie and licks her pussy. One hour later: </p><p> </p><p>"KEEP GOING JASON! FUCK ME! THANK YOU FOR MAKE ME YOUR WHORE! YOUR WHORE FOR ETERNITY!" Donna says.</p><p>"THANK YOU JASON! FUCK ME! GIVE ME YOUR COCK! I AM YOUR BITCH FOR ETERNITY!" Cassie says.</p><p> </p><p>"OH YEAH!" He turns on Diana. " YOU SEE DIANA? THEY ARE NOT YOUR SIDEKICKS ANYMORE. THEY ARE MY WHORES. THEY ARE MY BİTCHES. AND I WILL MAKE YOU MINE. NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH DIANA. WHAT DO YOU WANT?"</p><p>"YOU! YOU!" Diana can't hide it anymore. Diana was horny. And Diana wants Jason. "PLEASE FUCK ME! PLEASE I WANT YOU! I WANT YOUR COCK! I WANT TO BECOME YOUR SLAVE! YOUR CONCUBINE! YOUR AMAZON WIFE! YOUR FINAL BRIDE! PLEASE FUCK ME!"</p><p>"OPEN YOUR MOUTH SLUT!" Jason put his cock on Diana's mouth. Diana starts sucking. Diana also licking his balls. Donna and Cassie are in the bed. Donna and Cassie are watching them. "Donna, Cassie now look at me girls. I will break this sexy amazon right here."</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes laterJason starts fucking Diana's breasts too. "FUCK THEM JASON! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Those warm breasts caressed every inch of his throbbing, veiny cock very nicely. Diana leaned down and sucked the tip of his manhood. Diana kissed his throbbing cock head.</p><p> </p><p>"I JUST HAVE TO SUCK THIS BIG COCK UNTIL IT SPEWS ALL OF THAT GOODY SEED INTO MY MOUTH, I LOVE SUCKING THIS  COCK."</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later Diana stopped. Jason removed the lasso from Diana:</p><p> </p><p>"USE ME. USE ME. I WANT YOUR COCK INSIDE OF ME."</p><p>"DON'T WORRY SLUT."</p><p> </p><p>Diana lies on the bed now. Jason leaned in to start kissing his way down the beautiful body of the sultry amazon warrior. Every kiss he gave her, her body reacted to his touch.</p><p> </p><p>"PLEASE TAKE ME!"</p><p>"HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT THIS?"</p><p>"BADLY."</p><p> </p><p>Jason starts fucking Diana. Diana can't believe Jason fucked her. She never thought she wants a man like that. She has small relationships with Batman and Superman. But they are not like Jason. Diana's mind slowly became overwhelmed, a never ending fogging cloud of lust.</p><p>"IT FEELS SO GOOD, FUCK ME HARD!"</p><p>"SHUT UP SLUT."</p><p> </p><p>Diana clutched around his hip and slowly enjoyed the accelerating thrusts inside of her body. Jason made Diana want more, crave more. Diana needed more his cock buried inside of her nice, warm, demanding body. Diana moaned hungrily because of his thrusts. A few minutes later:</p><p>"BRING YOUR ASS HERE SLUT."</p><p>"YES HUSBAND. TAKE MY ASS TOO."</p><p> </p><p>Jason rammed inside of Diana's body. The feeling of those balls filling up and slapping against her thighs made Diana close her eyes. Diana imagined the huge load in them being pumped inside of her body. The sexy amazon closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of this manhood inside of her body. One hour later, Diana can't take it anymore:</p><p> </p><p>"PLEASE LET ME CUM."</p><p>"TAKE THAT YOU AMAZON WHORE! YOU ARE MY AMAZON WHORE! YOU ARE MY AMAZON BITCH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU ARE MY PROPERTY NOW."</p><p>"I AM YOUR AMAZON SLUT. YOUR AMAZON WIFE. JUST GIVE ME YOUR CUM."</p><p>"I LOVE YOU JASON."</p><p>"I LOVE YOU TOO DIANA."</p><p> </p><p>Diana wanted this thick cum to be spilled inside of her body. Jason comes inside of Diana's ass. Diana is cumming to. Jason and Diana kissed each other until they need air. Donna and Cassie comes and they helped Diana to cleaning Jason's cock.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you girls."</p><p>"We love you too Jason."</p><p> </p><p>Jason kissed Donna and Cassie too. Jason kissed Diana again. Donna and Cassie kissed Diana too. Diana, Donna and Cassie kissed Jason at the same time. All of them is tired. They started to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evil Red Hood performs a surprise attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth-53</p><p>Evil Red Hood checked his army. Everything is ready. They are waiting his command.</p><p> </p><p>"Those motherfuckers thinks I will keep my promise. But they are wrong. I hope you are ready Jason because I'm coming for you and your world."</p><p> </p><p>Earth-0</p><p>Jason wakes up. It was 7 o'clock. Last night was good. Jason gets his last three wives at the same day. The mission is complete.</p><p> </p><p>As Jason rose from his bed, he could feel the familiar sensation of a tongue tracing the edges of his cock. Jason looked down the bed. It was Diana. Donna and Cassie are still sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Diana. Still not saticfied Diana?"</p><p>"Mmmnnsss...!" Diana's voice filled the room with a wet slurping sound as she pulled her head back, leaving ribbons of spit still connecting her mouth to Jason's twitching tip.</p><p>"You woke up early."</p><p>"To surprise for you husband. I want my sisters to join us but they are sleeping now. Your amazon wife and whore wants to surprise you. I love you Jason. I love your cock."</p><p>"I love you too Diana. You want to continue? If you want, keep going than Diana. Show me what kind of bitch you are."</p><p> </p><p>Diana continues. Diana sucks Jason's balls. Diana kissed head of Jason's cock. Four minutes later Jason cums to Diana's mouth.</p><p>"Swallow them Diana."</p><p>"As you wish Jason." </p><p> </p><p>Diana swallows all of Jason's cum. Diana is resting on Jason's bare chest. Jason and Diana kissed each other. Donna and Cassie wakes up at the same time. They saw Jason and Diana and smiled them. Jason kissed Donna and Cassie.</p><p>"Good morning Jason." </p><p>"Good morning Donna. Good morning Cassie. You girls want some fun too? Diana already did that."</p><p>"Yes husband. We are here to serve you."</p><p>"Good. Now suck my cock girls. Diana stay here. Your body keeps me warm. But be quick girls, because I'll introuduse you girls with my other harem girls. And also we must talk with league."</p><p>Donna and Cassie starts sucking his cock. Ten minutes later Jason cums to Donna and Cassie's faces.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later they went to Jason's house. The girls hugged and kissed each other. Jason kissed them too. Later Red Hood and his wives went to Watchtower.</p><p>All heroes are there, including Sideways and Earth-53 heroes. Some of them are patrol in earth. Red Hood tells them the mission is complete. The heroes who was injured by Evil Red Hood are there also. Batman is finally got his new arm. Also Shazam has a new cybernetic leg. The others are fine too.</p><p>Some of them can't believe Wonder Woman is married with Batman's dead sidekick. The Teen Titans still can't believe Starfire, Ravager, Troia and Wonder Girl are married. Superman didin't like Supergirl and Lois's marriage. Batman is finally healed with his new cybernetic arm and he didin't mind Batgirl and Black Bat are married with Red Hood anymore. But all of them knows this is the only way to save their world. </p><p> </p><p>"All of you can see, the mission is complete."</p><p>"I wish I were you, man." Beast Boy says jokingly.</p><p>"Only your dreams Beast Boy." Cyborg says. </p><p>"You are lucky Red Hood. Lucky bastard." Arsenal laughs.</p><p>"Thanks Arsenal."</p><p> </p><p>"Wonder Woman I can't believe you are married with him." Big Barda says.</p><p>"I love him, Big Barda. And I always will. He show me the true love."</p><p>"I must say, I never expected this Wonder Woman. You are his last bride." Zatanna asks.</p><p>"Me too Zatanna. I still can't believe myself. But I do not regret what I did."</p><p>"Well I must say, I'm glad you find some love in your life Wonder Woman." Black Canary says.</p><p>"Thank you Black Canary."</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously? Donna, Cassie? You girls too? At the same night? With Wonder Woman?" Terra asks.</p><p>"Yeah Tara. We are married with same man, and we love him." Troia answers.</p><p>"Red Hood is a lucky man to marry with three beautiful amazon." Omen says.</p><p>"I'm still can't believe myself, girls. I'm just married with a man I barely know. But I'm happy." Wonder Girl says.</p><p>"Kory, Rose, Donna, Cassie are you girls really love him?" Raven says.</p><p>"Yes. And we are always love him forever." Starfire and Ravager says at the same time.</p><p>"I'm happy for you girls." Raven hugged them one by one.</p><p> </p><p>"Kara are you still sure about that?" Superman asks.</p><p>"Yes cousin. I love him."</p><p>"What about you Lois'? You just married with him just in one night."</p><p>"The love is something you can't understand Clark."</p><p>"I think someone is jealous." Kara says jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you Batman?"</p><p>"I'm fine Red Hood. I can see you are busy when I'm gone."</p><p>"Yeah you can say that too."</p><p>"Red Hood, Batgirl, Black Bat I'm happy for you three. And I'm sure you can defeat your evil version Red Hood. And make sure they are happy."</p><p>"Thanks Batman." Batman hugged Red Hood.</p><p> </p><p>"Well done Red Hood. Now you are ready." Earth-53 Martian Manhunter talks.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Now the only think we can do is defeat Evil Red Hood." Earth-53 Superman says.</p><p>"What happens next now Sideways?" Red Hood asks.</p><p>"I think-"</p><p> </p><p>They saw the alarms starts ringing. They opened the cameras and news. They are shocked. They saw soldiers are attacking heroes.</p><p>"He's here. And his army." Earth-53 Red Tornado says.</p><p>"That bastard. I should have known he didin't keep his promise." Earth-53 Shazam says.</p><p> </p><p>"They are in every city." Wonder Woman says.</p><p>"No. Only the cities where the heroes are in." Batman says.</p><p>"Evil Red Hood knows everything. I'm sure this was is new war plan." Earth-53 Superman says.</p><p>"We must kill him and ended this once and for all." Earth-53 Shazam says.</p><p>"Only I can do that." Red Hood says.</p><p>"This is true, dude. Red Hood, it is time." Sideways says.</p><p>"I know Sideways. Let's kill this son of a bitch once and for all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. FINAL BATTLE - PART ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth-53</p><p>In his own world, Red Hood is watching the war. The war is begins. The heroes versus his army. Red Hood knows they lost this battle too. His counterpart too. Red Hood stands up. He called a soldier.</p><p> </p><p>"It is time commander. One hour later start sending the cyber soldiers."</p><p>"At once sir."</p><p>"Let's visit this world once again."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood is front of the machine. Red Hood brings 60 soldiers with him. The portal is opened and Red Hood and his soldiers entered inside.</p><p> </p><p>Earth-0 </p><p>Many cities were under attack. 30 minutes later the heroes divided into groups. Lois and a few heroes are stayed in Watchtower.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood, Sideways, Earth-53 Martian Manhunter, Batman, Shazam and Green Arrow arrived in Washington D.C. Captain Atom and Firestorm was there also. Evil Red Hood's army was everywhere. Evil Red Hood's army are shooting and threw bombs at them.</p><p> </p><p>The people are escaping. The people is scared. Some of them are sucseeded to escape. Some of them are injured. Heroes helped them.</p><p> </p><p>Heroes saw Evil Red Hood's army is highly equipped and armored. They bring tanks and war planes from their world. They have too much fire power. Red Hood is bulletproof now. Bullets doesn't affect Red Hood anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"HOLY SHIT. LOOK AT ME. I'M AMAZING!" Red Hood starts shooting soldiers. Red Hood grabs two tanks and threw them to war planes. The planes and tanks are exploded.</p><p>"I hope your evil version is here Red Hood because I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to my leg." Shazam says and kicked 3 war plane with his new leg. The planes are exploded.</p><p>"They're weapons are new and very dangerous. I will try to destroy it." Earth-53 Martian Manhunter turns into a giant version of himself and destroyed most of them and their weapons.</p><p>"Guys behind you!" Sideways used a teleport attack and destroyed 2 tank and 1 war plane.</p><p>"They are outnumbered." Red Hood says.</p><p>"They are in everywhere. We must stop them until they caused something bad." Batman says. Batman used batarangs and shot 13 soldiers at the same time.</p><p>"Man your new arm is really make you faster." Red Hood says and shoots 7 soldiers.</p><p>"Green Arrow, watch out!" Firestorm used a little explosion against a tank. Tank is exploded.</p><p>"Thanks dude." Green Arrow also destroyed a tank too.</p><p>"We must stop them." Captain Atom used a cosmic blast and killed most of them.</p><p>"Guys, cover yourselves. SHAZAM!" The lightnings are destroyed them.</p><p>"ITS TIME TO FINISH THIS. EVERYONE STAND BACK. THIS IS GOING TO HURT." Red Hood used his power and punched a skyscraper. Two minutes later the entire skyscraper is demolished. The soldiers are died in under the ruins.</p><p>"Good job Red Hood." It was Flash.</p><p>"Why are you here Flash?"</p><p>"We need some help in Jump City. Are you coming?"</p><p>"I can't miss this fun. Batman?"</p><p>"Go. We will take care of this."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in San Francisco,  Earth-53 Superman, Supergirl, Superboy and Steel are defending the city from Evil Red Hood's army. The army used kryptonite weapons against them.</p><p> </p><p>"We are Kryptonians, right? We are Superfamily, right? Most powerful superhero family in world?" Superboy asks and punched 4 soldiers.</p><p>"Yeah Superboy we are, except me. The second is Batfamily." Steel answers and crushed a tank with his hammer.</p><p>"Then why these guys are not afraid of us?"</p><p>"Red Hood trained them as well. They don't feared from nothing. Even Batman himself can't scare them. They are cold blooded killers." Earth-53 Superman destroyed 10 war plane and killed 14 soldiers.</p><p>"Shit, they are too many." Steel defeated 12 soldiers.</p><p>"Clearly Red Hood upgraded his army since we left our earth." Earth-53 Superman used his heat vision to kill 15 soldiers.</p><p>"The kryptonite bullets. Watch out!" Supergirl used her heat vision to destroy the weapons.</p><p>"Look guys. More bad guys. Is that kryptonite swords on their hands?" Superboy says.</p><p> </p><p>They saw 60 soldier. 30 soldier used guns, 30 soldier used swords.</p><p> </p><p>"He is not wrong. Its kryptonite on their swords and bullets. They killed my world's Supergirl and Superboy with those weapons." Earth-53 Superman talks angrily.</p><p>"It must be hard for you." Supergirl says.</p><p>"Yes. But defeating them is too easy. EVERYONE, WITH ME! NOW!"</p><p> </p><p>In New York Superman, Wonder Woman, Earth-53 Shazam, Earth-53 Red Tornado and Aquaman against Evil Red Hood's militia.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonder Woman! They are hostages over there. I will open the way." Superman destroyed 2 tanks and defeated 10 soldier.</p><p>"I'm on my way Superman." Wonder Woman quickly saved the hostages and defeated 8 soldier.</p><p>"These soldiers are really good and organized. I'm sure Evil Red Hood trained them as well." Aquaman destroyed 2 tanks and killed 16 soldier.</p><p>"Watch out. More missiles." Superman says and blocked them. Superman used his heat vision and destroyed 6 tank and 7 war plane.</p><p>"Now its my turn dude." Earth-53 Shazam starts crushing them. He defeated 21 soldier and crushed 8 tanks.</p><p>"That's not enough. They still keep coming. We must do something to stop them." Wonder Woman destroyed 2 tank and 3 plane. </p><p>"All of you, stand back. I have a plan." Red Tornado used a powerful storm attack and destroy them.</p><p>"This won't keep them for long." Wonder Woman says.</p><p> </p><p>Jump City is under attack. Teen Titans try to protect the city but its too hard. Evil Red Hood's army are prepared for them. Red Hood and Flash finally arrived. They saw most of Teen Titans are defeated and captured.</p><p> </p><p>"Flash you with me?"</p><p>"Always man."</p><p>"HEY ASSHOLES! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"</p><p> </p><p>The soldiers turned and saw them. Red Hood and The Flash starts attacks them. The fight is short. 5 minutes later all of them are defeated. They released their friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Red Hood?" Starfire, Troia and Wonder Girl are smiled to him.</p><p>"Thank god you girls are alive." Red Hood removed his helmet and kissed them one by one.</p><p>"Okay lovebirds, that's enough." Terra smiled them.</p><p>"Aw, that is so cute." Omen says.</p><p>"Okay, okay." They stopped kissing. "But we must prepared. Most of cities are invaded by my evil version's army. I'm sure more of them are coming."</p><p> </p><p>Then a portal is opened. They saw 30 soldier. They are very armored.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I'm talking about." Red Hood says.</p><p>"I will break their bones one by one." Superboy is prepared.</p><p>"Finally some fun." Arsenal is prepared.</p><p>"TEEN TITANS! GO!" Red Hood says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. FINAL BATTLE - PART TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In New York City Red Robin, Ion, Ravager are fighting against soldiers in front of Empire State.</p><p> </p><p>"Red Robin, Ion watch out! Missiles!" Ravager says and defeated 10 soldier.</p><p>"Oh shit!"</p><p>"Cover yourself!" Ion created a shield and protected themselves from missiles and he defeated 8 soldier.</p><p> </p><p>"Ravager, a little help?"  Red Robin try to defeat 11 soldier.</p><p>"I'm on my way. Distract them Red Robin." Ravager attacked them from behind and killed them. Red Robin looked at Ravager's face.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You look so pretty without your eye patch Ravager."</p><p>"Shut up jerk. I will tell this to Spoiler."</p><p> </p><p>At the Paris, Green Lantern, Eradicator, Miss Martian, Stargirl and Flash try to stop Evil Red Hood's forces.</p><p> </p><p>"Dammit! We cannot hold them forever guys." The Flash creates a tornado with his speed and defeated most of them.</p><p>"You are right, we must do something." Miss Martian mind controlled most of soldiers and forced them to shoot each other.</p><p>"Maybe I can help. I just need a minute." Stargirl used her cosmic staff amd performs a powerful attack.</p><p>"Stand back guys, this is going to hurt." Green Lantern creates a giant minigun and starts killing them.</p><p>"They must be eradicated." Eradicator performs a powerful laser attack and finally killed them all.</p><p> </p><p>In San Francisco Earth-53 Superman, Supergirl,Superboy, Steel are still fighting. They finally defeated the soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>"Superboy, Steel are you alright?" </p><p>"I'm fine but my armor is damaged." Steel says.</p><p>"Man, my arm is hurt." Superboy says.</p><p>"Its finally over." Earth-53 Superman says.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?" A robotic voice talks.</p><p> </p><p>They saw a portal is opened and 14 soldier is appeared. They are look like cyborgs. And they used kryptonite weapons. They starts shooting kryptonians one by one. All of them is defeated.</p><p> </p><p>In New York, Evil Red Hood at the top of Empire State. He watched them.</p><p>"It's time to enter this fight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. FINAL BATTLE - PART THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's night. The fight in entite world still contiunes. In Gotham City Batgirl, Black Bat and Spoiler is fighting against army. They are still fighting but also tired.</p><p> </p><p>"Girls, I can't do this anymore." Spoiler threw bombs at 7 soldier. </p><p>"Same. They are still keep coming." Black Bat defeated 5 soldier.</p><p>"I HAVE A PLAN." Batgirl called Batmobile and defeated rest of them.</p><p>"Finally. Batgirl, Black Bat. I hope Red Hood can sucseed on his mission.</p><p> </p><p>In Central City Max Mercury, Batwoman and Huntress are try to stop the soldiers. After the battle of Paris, Eradicator arrived there to help them.</p><p> </p><p>"Why these guys are not tired?" Batwoman says.</p><p>"They know our moves, I'm sure that bastard trained them." Huntress says.</p><p>"Batwoman, incoming!" Huntress warned him and killed 4 soldiers with her crossbow.</p><p>"Thanks Huntress, now its my turn." Batwoman killed 6 soldiers with batarangs.</p><p>"Maybe my speed can help against them." Max Mercury used all of his speed and creates a powerful speed tornado to defeat them.</p><p>"They are still coming, the rest of them are mine." Eradicator used all of his power to kill rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in Rome Blue Beetle and Booster Gold are try to stop  army.</p><p> </p><p>"Blue Beetle do you have any idea how to stop this?" Booster Gold used his gauntlets to performs a powerful blast attack. Most of the soldiers are defeated.</p><p>"I have a idea Booster Gold but I need a few seconds." Blue Beetle used his beetle gun. The rest of the soldiers are finally defeated.</p><p> </p><p>In New York the heroes are finally won the battle. They try to gather strenght.</p><p> </p><p>"These guys are the last." Superman says.</p><p>"Its finally over." Wonder Woman says.</p><p>"Are you guys sure about that?"</p><p> </p><p>They turned where the voice came from. It was Earth-53 Red Hood. He was sitting on top of a building. He was not alone. There was some kind of cyber soldiers with him.</p><p> </p><p>"You!" Wonder Woman says angrily.</p><p>"Surprise to see me guys?"</p><p>"Its over Red Hood. Your soldiers are defeated. You are alone. Surrender." Superman says.</p><p>"I have a better idea. How about all of you die here? ATTACK!"</p><p> </p><p>Evil Red Hood and his cyber soldiers attacked them. Wonder Woman attacked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Die." Wonder Woman try kill him with her sword.</p><p>"In your dreams."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood grabbed the sword with his bare hand. His hand was supposed to bleed but there is no blood on his hand.</p><p>Red Hood punched her face. "Admit it you stupid Amazon, no one can murder me. Wait, is that one of the rings? You married with him?"</p><p>"Yes, you monster. And I will kill you for him."</p><p>"My counterpart is lucky, like me. Its a shame all of you are going to die."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood took her sword and broke it. Red Hood punched her fastly. Wonder Woman can't match with him. Finally Red Hood defected Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman face and chest is bleeding. She can't move.</p><p> </p><p>The fight was short. Two minutes later, Wonder Woman is badly beaten, Earth-53 Shazam and Red Tornado are captured. Superman and Aquaman are still fighting.</p><p> </p><p>"Kill them all. I have some plans for my counterpart."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. FINAL BATTLE - PART FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 hours later the war in is almost ending. Most of heroes are defeated and killed. Most of villains are killed. The world is in chaos. In Jump City Teen Titans under Red Hood's leardership they fight against the soldiers. The soldiers are defeated but a portal is opened and some kind of cyber soldiers arrived there. They are starts attacked them.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, incoming!" Raven protected her friends from missiles.</p><p>"Man, those guys are still fighting." Arsenal used a explosion arrow to stop 7 soldier.</p><p>"Yeah even I respected this." Superboy stopped a tank and defeated 4 soldier.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later soldiers are still fighting against them. Red Hood killed most of them. Raven helped him to destroy most of them. Troia and Wonder Girl destroyed 5 tank and 17 soldier. Superboy, Arsenal and Tempest defeated 28 soldier. The rest of the team are fighting against the others. A few minutes later Red Hood:</p><p> </p><p>"They are tired. Now!"</p><p> </p><p>They finally defeated the soldiers. They won this fight. Than they saw a portal is opened. It was Sideways. Sideways looks very tired. Red Hood is worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Sideways? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes but you must come with me Red Hood. There is something you must see."</p><p>"What happened? Is everyone is alright?"</p><p>"The war is almost ended Red Hood. Most of us are killed or captured. We need your power." Sideways says.</p><p>"Okay. So it is time then? Okay." Red Hood says.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood looking everyone one last time. Red Hood kissed his wives one more time and entered the portal.</p><p> </p><p>In the Watchtower Black Canary, Robin, Jessica Cruz, Simon Baz, Jade, Constantine and Zatanna are staying the tower. Lois stays them too. Lois worried about her husband and wives. They fighting against a great evil. Than she heard a voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" It was Robin.</p><p>"No. I was worried about Red Hood, Wonder Woman and the others. They are my family now. I wish I will fight with them side by side. I have no skills and powers but I can still fight."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Than the Watchtower portal is opened. It was Atom Smasher.</p><p> </p><p>"Atom Smasher? You should be in Barcelona." Zatanna says.</p><p>"Atom Smasher, why are you here?" The Atom says.</p><p>"Why he is not talking?" Lois asks.</p><p>"Something is wrong." Robin says.</p><p> </p><p>They realise there was a another man behind of Atom Smasher. Atom Smasher fell down. They saw the man behind him was the other Red Hood.</p><p> </p><p>"SURPRISE!"</p><p>"You? How are you enter here?" Robin asks.</p><p>"This world is same as mine you little asshole. I know everything. And now I will destroy this place."</p><p>"EVERYONE, ATTACK!" Zatanna talks.</p><p>"Lois, stay here." Robin</p><p> </p><p>All of them starts attacked him. Zatanna and Constantine used their magic on him. But that didin't affect him.</p><p> </p><p>"Bollocks! Why this is not work?"</p><p>"Keep going. It has to work."</p><p>"Seriously? The magic won't affect me anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood shoots both of them. Green Lanterns and Jade imprisoned him on a cube.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not hold me on here." Red Hood strongly punched the cube one more time. The cube is broken. Red Hood used a bomb to stop them. Three of them lying on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Black Canary used all of her cry stop him. Red Hood is still walking. Finally Black Canary is tired. Red Hood grabbed her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"You are never give up, aren't you Dinah?"</p><p>"Fuck you!"</p><p>"Leave her alone." It was Robin.</p><p>"As you wish boy wonder."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood threw her into the wall. Red Hood took his swords. Robin took his sword too.</p><p> </p><p>"I killed you once kid, in front of your father. But he didin't even avenge you. The only thing he did was try to fight me." </p><p>"I don't what happened in your world Jason but this not same world you know."</p><p>"But it is Damian. I'm tired of talking."</p><p> </p><p>But Robin didin't even used his sword. Red Hood shoot him from right leg.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the difference between me and this world's Red Hood. I'm smarter than him."</p><p>"Damn you."</p><p>"Now when I came I saw another woman with you guys. I wonder who was she?"</p><p>"Right here."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood saw Lois Lane using one of Blue Beetle's guns. Lois shoots him from head. His helmet is broken. Lois saw his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Your face is same as Jason."</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"I am Lois Lane."</p><p>"Lois? Superman's wi-" Red Hood saw the ring on Lois's finger. Red Hood starts laughing. "He married with you too? Oh my god!</p><p>"Why are you laughing?"</p><p>"Because I realise this world's Jason was a lucky bastard. Like me."</p><p>"You are weird."</p><p>"Maybe. But now I realise I can use you against him."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood used a smoke bomb do defeat her. Lois is lying on the floor now.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood and Sideways arrived to New York. They saw Superman and Aquaman are still fighting against cyber soldiers. Red Hood and Sideways helped them. The cyber soldiers are destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Superman, Aquaman are you two okay?"</p><p>"We are fine Red Hood."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood saw Wonder Woman is badly beaten. Red Hood<br/>
took his wife on his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Diana what happened to you?"</p><p>"I-I tried to kill him. For you but I failed. I'm sorry Jason."</p><p>"Its not your fault Diana. Rest now." Red Hood kissed her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Red Hood. We have a problem." Sideways says.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Evil Red Hood defeated everyone in Watchtower."</p><p>"Wh-what? What about Lois?" Red Hood was angry.</p><p>"H-he kidnapped Lois."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. FINAL BATTLE - PART FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth-0</p><p> </p><p>The world stopped. Red Hood can't breathe. Red Hood clenched his fists. Red Hood was angry. His evil version kidnapped one of his wives. He is gonna kill him.</p><p> </p><p>"WHERE IS HE NOW, SIDEWAYS?"</p><p>"In his world."</p><p>"Take me to there, Sideways. I must save Lois."</p><p>"I'm coming with you too Jason." Wonder Woman try to stand up.</p><p>"No Diana stay here. You are weak now."</p><p>"Jason, she is my wife too. We must call the other girls. They must know what happened to our wife. We can help."</p><p>"I SAID STAY HERE! TRY TO HEAL!"</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Woman feared from her husband's voice. Wonder Woman was a demi-god and one of strongest member of Justice League, her husband was a human but he is powerful than her now.</p><p> </p><p>Than they saw a big green light. It was Green Lantern Corps. They realize Guy Gardner was with them. Green Lantern Corps starts to attack Evil Red Hood's army. Guy approached them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey pals. Did you miss me?"</p><p>"Guy? Where have you been all this time?" Superman asks.</p><p>"Well, I was on OA. Hal called me 3 hours ago. Before I came here, I bring some backup too. So what's the situation now?"</p><p>"The world is under attack. Red Hood's evil version has a powerful army. The only thing we can do is killing them."</p><p>"You look sad dude. Why?"</p><p>"Evil Red Hood kidnapped one of Red Hood's wife, Lois. You know, my ex-girlfriend."</p><p>"Yeah and I know how it ends."</p><p>"Anyway the other Red Hood took away Lois to his world. Red Hood and Sideways are going there now."</p><p>"Red Hood seriously?" Guy asks.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Are you sure? It was a suicide. He can kill you."</p><p>"I don't care. The only thing I care now is killing that motherfucker and save my wife."</p><p>"What should we do now?" Sideways asks.</p><p>"Like I said take me to there. If It's began there-"</p><p>"And It's gonna end there."</p><p> </p><p>Superman approached Red Hood and Sideways.</p><p> </p><p>"Red Hood, Sideways. Do what you have do to. We can handle your evil version's army."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Jason?"</p><p>"Yes Clark?"</p><p>"Save Lois from that maniac. Don't hold back yourself. If you are fail he will destroy everything."</p><p>"Don't worry. I know what I must do."</p><p> </p><p>Sideways opened a portal. Before they entered to the portal Red Hood kissed Wonder Woman's lips one last time. Red Hood knows a great fight is coming.</p><p> </p><p>Earth-53 </p><p> </p><p>Red Hood and Sideways left the portal. They saw a city on ruins. They were on a hill now. Red Hood knows this hill. It's near to Gotham City.</p><p> </p><p>"So this is his world? And his Gotham City?"</p><p>"Yeah. it was a nice place before your evil version conquered. And also he destroyed too many cities where heroes are in. Like Gotham."</p><p>"You know I realise something. Evil me and I are similar. I understand his pain."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Joker murdered me. After my resurrection, I thought I will be the last person he hurt. I thought Bruce finally killed him. But Bruce failed me. He let Joker live. Joker contiunes to destroy everything."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood took a deep breath and starts talking again.</p><p> </p><p>"My evil version has a fate worse than death. This world failed him. Joker tortured him. The heroes didin't search him and saved him. These events turned him into a monster. He was right about what he did. He deserves revenge and he did. I'm not judging this. But it must end."</p><p>"So, are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm ready."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood and Sideways left the hill and starts walking the Gotham City ruins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. FINAL BATTLE - PART SIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth-0</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later Red Hood and Sideways left the Earth-0, in San Francisco Earth-53 Superman, Supergirl, Superboy and Steel are defeated by Evil Red Hood's cyber soldiers. Before they are executed they saw Green Lantern Corps. Clearly Green Lanterns bring backup. Ion also with them. Green Lantern's starts to attack cyber soldiers. Ion approached the kryptonians:</p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys alright?"</p><p>"We are Ion. Thank you." Steel says.</p><p>"I hope you guys have some energy inside. Because more bad guys is coming from the portals. And one of my best friends, Red Hood is the only one to who can kick those guys ass. And he is not here."</p><p>"What? What happened to him? Is he alright?" Supergirl was worried about her husband now.</p><p>"Calm down Supergirl. He is fine. But there was a problem. The things getting worse."</p><p>"What to do you mean?"</p><p>"I don't know how can I say but Evil Red Hood is here."</p><p>"So he finally came here." Superboy says.</p><p>"Yeah. But he and his army killed most of us, he beats Superman and Wonder Woman.</p><p>"Is Wonder Woman is okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. But he entered the Watchtower, injured everyone inside and kidnapped Lois."</p><p>"This is not good." Earth-53 Superman says.</p><p>"HE KIDNAPPED LOIS? OH MY GOD! WHERE IS RED HOOD NOW?"</p><p>"Red Hood and Sideways goes after him and Lois. They are in Earth-53 now."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in Jump City Teen Titans are try to help the people. They won the Jump City battle. Some of them are try to healed themselves. Then they heard someone called the tower. It was Supergirl.</p><p> </p><p>"Teen Titans. Hello? Is anyone there?"</p><p>"We are here Supergirl." Troia says.</p><p>"Is everything is alright?"</p><p>"Yeah they attacked us and we kicked their ass." Arsenal says.</p><p>"Yeah, we won the battle. The city is safe. How's the outside?" Beast Boy says.</p><p>"Not good. The world is in war but Green Lantern Corps comes to help. But the soldiers and cyber soldiers are keeps coming."</p><p>"What about evil version of Red hood?" Wonder Girl asks.</p><p>"That's why I call you all. He is here."</p><p>"You hide something. What happened Supergirl?" Ravager appeared on another screen.</p><p>"In New York most of heroes are defeated by him and his cyber soldiers. But I can see Ravager is fine.</p><p>"Of course I'm fine" Ravager says.</p><p>"Wonder Woman is there also. Is she alright?" Starfire asks.</p><p>"Evil Red Hood beats her badly, like the others. But I heard she is fine."</p><p>"By the gods." Troia says.</p><p>"And this is not the only thing. He entered the Watchtower. He defeats everyone inside and kidnapped Lois to her world."</p><p>"What? Where is Lois now?" Troia and other girls are worried.</p><p>"In Earth-53. Red Hood and Sideways went to Earth-53. I must go now. Don't lose your hope guys. Supergirl out."</p><p>"I don't not like this idea. But I know one thing girls, he will save Lois and save this world." Ravager says.</p><p>"This is not good." Wonder Girl says.</p><p>"I hope so." Starfire says.</p><p>"Like Supergirl says, don't lose your hope girls. I hope both of them are fine." Troia says.</p><p>All of Red Hood's wives is worried about him and their missing wife.</p><p> </p><p>Earth-53</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood and Sideways entered Gotham City. Clearly the entire Gotham City was empty.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope Lois is fine. If something happened to her, I never forgive myself."</p><p>"We will find and save her. I promise to you."</p><p>"I know. This city is worse than my Gotham. But really, it was same as my world."</p><p>"Wait, look."</p><p> </p><p>They saw a corpse lying on the floor. It was Red Robin. He was shot from the head. Also near to him there was Batwoman's corpse. Her body cut in half.</p><p> </p><p>Also they saw Firefly, Bane, Riddler, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy's corpses. Their heads are cut. Red Hood looked with horror.</p><p> </p><p>"HOLY SHIT!"</p><p>"I told you. He was a maniac. I'm sure he left the bodies as a warning to everyone."</p><p>"I can see what the warning is. Don't try to pretend being a hero, if you do that, you will be killed. Like the others."</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>"Let's keep moving. I've seen enough."</p><p> </p><p>They entered the GCPD building. There was corpses of cops still there. They saw Jim Gordon's corpse. His throat is cut. Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya's bodies covered with bullet holes.</p><p> </p><p>They moved to the rooftop. They saw Robin's corpse was tied on Batsignal. Robin's heart was missing.</p><p> </p><p>"Damian. He died to?"</p><p>"Unfortunetly. Are you alright?"</p><p>"He was just a child. Like our world's Damian. I'm sure this Damian was arrogant and cocky. Like our world's Damian but even this kid didin't deserve a death like that. No one deserves a horrible death. They are not the people I know but seeing them like this. It was horrible."</p><p>"Did you hear that?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>They heard voices. It was came from a building. They saw two army truck and the 13 soldiers and 10 cyber soldiers around it. Clearly they are in patrol.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood and Sideways attacked them. Sideways defeated 8 soldier. Red Hood killed rest of them. They try to interrogate the soldiers, who was defeated by Sideways.</p><p> </p><p>"Gentlemen. I have threee question. Where is your boss? Where is the woman he kidnap? And where is the machine you guys used to invade our world? Whoever says I'll let go."</p><p> </p><p>The soldiers didin't talk. Two minutes later:</p><p> </p><p>"You guys don't want to talk? Fine."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood shot 5 soldier. The other 3 soldier are scared. One of them starts talking:</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay I'll talk. He was in Rome last time we heard."</p><p>"What about the woman he kidnap?"</p><p>"We don't know what woman are you talking about." Second soldier says.</p><p>"And the machine?"</p><p>"Only the our leader and commanders know. A few of them are a meeting in Paris now." The third soldier says.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood used a small gas bomb to make them sleep. He turns to Sideways.</p><p> </p><p>"We know the locations now. But we don't know where is Lois. But I'm sure we can find her. And before we go these locations, we need some equipmant. And I know where can we find it."</p><p>"You have super strenght. Why do you need equipmant?"</p><p>"Just in case. Now teleport us into this world's Batcave."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Sideways opened the portal. Both of them entered. They left the portal and found themselves in a Batcave. This Batcave was same as their world.</p><p> </p><p>But the costumes, armors, computer, dinosaur, penny, trophies, batmobiles, bat planes, bat motorcycles, the vault, everything is inside of this Batcave is destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>"There is nothing in this place Red Hood. We can't use nothing."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood walks to the costumes and armors.  He touched some of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Give me three hour Sideways. Let's see what can I do. Also I have some ideas for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. FINAL BATTLE - PART SEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red Hood finally finished his work. Now he wears a Hellbat armor upgraded with some parts of Stealth Suit, Thrasher Suit and Justice Buster. He used some extra equipmant made Sideways faster and stronger.</p><p> </p><p>"Not bad. At least we have more chance now."</p><p>"Especially against my evil version."</p><p>"Seriously Jason? Is that Batman's legendary Hellbat suit?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You know it can kill you if you used it too much."</p><p>"I know very well what I'm doing Derek. That's why I used some parts of other suits. It won't kill me."</p><p>"Okay. So, what is our next step?"</p><p>"We will go to Paris. If we learn the machine location, that bastard will show himself."</p><p>"What about Lois? Do you believe she's fine?"</p><p>"I don't know, man. If they did something to her, they're a dead man."</p><p> </p><p>Sideways opened a portal, both of them entered the portal. They are in Paris now. The city was controlled by soldiers. Red Hood starts talking:</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder, did my evil version turned every city on this world as his personal military base?"</p><p>"Not every city but yes."</p><p> </p><p>They didin't speak for a few minutes. Red Hood starts talking again:</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, we are in Paris. Now we must find these commanders. They must be here somewhere."</p><p>"They are in Eiffel Tower."</p><p>"How you do know?"</p><p>"Look."</p><p> </p><p>They saw a group of soldiers and seven armored soldier entered the Eiffel Towel. They are highly equipped. Sideways starts talking:</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure these guys are the commanders we seek. They used the entire tower was a base."</p><p>"Great. Now the only thing we must do us entering inside, kicking their ass and make them talk."</p><p>"Sounds like a good plan to me."</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later they started attacked. Everyone try to kill them. Thanks to their new equipmant the fight took only six minutes. All of them are dead except one commander. He was a young man.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you. These new equipmants are working."</p><p>"This is my shortest fight ever." Sideways says.</p><p>"I have a lot of short fights better than this." Red Hood looks the commander. "Do you know our language?" Red Hood pulling a gun on his head.</p><p>"Ye-yes I know. I know who you are. You are counterpart of our leader."</p><p>"Yes I am. I have questions. Where is Red Hood? Where is the woman he kidnap? And where is the dimensionel machine?"</p><p>"O-okay. Okay. In New York. Red Hood was in New York. We know he has a quest. A woman. A reporter from your world. And the machine was there too. Please don't kill me."</p><p>"If you are lying you are a dead man." Red Hood punched him. The commander lying on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"It is time Sideways."</p><p>"I know Red Hood."</p><p>"For our world."</p><p>"For our world."</p><p> </p><p>They used another portal to go New York.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. FINAL BATTLE - PART EIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red Hood was in Watchtower. He is watching the invasion. A soldier approached him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir! There is something you should know."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Our team in Gotham ruins are attacked. All of them are killed but there are survivors."</p><p>"Who did that?"</p><p>"They said your other version and the hero name Sideways. Also we learn they are heading to New York. And that world's Red Hood wears a costume similar to Batman's Hellbat armor."</p><p>"Hellbat armor? Interesting. I never thought he used that armor. He finally came. I expecting this. Did they know the Watchtower still exist?"</p><p>"No sir."</p><p> </p><p>Another soldier approached him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, the prisoner are almost awaken."</p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood leaves the control room. He entered another room. A woman was there and tied up to the chair. He approached her.</p><p> </p><p>"Wakey wakey."</p><p>"Hu-huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Lois wakes up. She realise she was not in Watchtower anymore. She was in a dark room. Her hands and legs are tied to the chair. She heard some voices outside of room. She saw Evil Red Hood right front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Lois."</p><p>"Wh-where am I?"</p><p>"In my world beautiful. And you are my guest in my Watchtower."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard that right sweetheart. You are in my domain now. I know your husband is here also. I never thought he was brave as me."</p><p>"Why did you bring me here you sick bastard?"</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood grabbed her throat and slowly starts chocking.</p><p> </p><p>"Sick? If you try to call me like this again I will snap your neck. Do you understand you fucking idiot?"</p><p>"O-okay." Lois is scared.</p><p>"Good. Now I must go, there is a battle coming. Your husband's end is near."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood released her throat and left room. Lois was alone now.</p><p> </p><p>"God, I hope you are fine Jason."</p><p> </p><p>One hour later Red Hood and Sideways finally arrived the city. They saw the entire city turned into a fortress. And of course Evil Red Hood's forces are waiting them. Thousands of soldier are there.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have know they waiting for us."</p><p>"Red Hood the machine is not here."</p><p>"What? What do you mean Sideways?"</p><p>"There was Watchtower's signals in here. It seems they didin't destroy this world's Watchtower. I think the machine and Lois was there."</p><p>"So this was a trap?"</p><p>"Of course this is a trap motherfuckers." A familiar voice talks. They saw the other Red Hood was there with his army.</p><p>"You! How?" Red Hood talks.</p><p>"This is my world. I can see everything. What makes you two bastard thinks you guys can walk on my world secretly? By the way nice outfit."</p><p>"Sideways, find a way to enter that Watchtower. I'll distracted them. Destroy the machine and save Lois."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"Just go!"</p><p> </p><p>Sideways opened a portal and disappear. Red Hood turns them.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright boys. Just you bastards and me."</p><p>"Yeah. Let's ended this game. I'm so tired of you motherfucker."</p><p>"With a pleasure."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood starts to running them. He was ready to fight. Evil Red Hood and his army also running him too. The battle begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. FINAL BATTLE - PART NINE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth-53</p><p> </p><p>The fight begins. Red Hood attacked them. Evil Red Hood and his army starts to shoot him and threw him bombs but thanks to his new strenght and this Hellbat armor the attacks didin't affect him.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood entered the city. Red Hood killed 21 soldier with his guns. Red Hood and Evil Red Hood punched each other at the same time. A small energy explosion is happened. But that didin't affect them. Evil Red Hood threw a tank at him. The tank exploded but didin't affect him. Red Hood and Evil Red Hood starts punching each other. For 2 minutes they continues to fighting. Finally Red Hood performs a powerful punch and threw him into a was plane. The war plane exploded. Red Hood contiunes shooting soldiers. Red Hood killed 34 soldier while he entered the city. Red Hood used Hellbat armor's power to defeat 27 soldier. 2 tanks and 2 war plane launching missiles to destroy him but the missiles didin't hurt him. He crushed 4 of them. He killed 46 soldier.</p><p> </p><p>Evil Red Hood ordered another missile attack. This time 4 tank and 4 war plane starts launching missiles at him. The attack was hard this time. Red Hood grabbed 2 tank and threw to 2 war plane. He crushed 2 tank and 2 war plane at the same way. The other 3 tanks and 3 war planes starts launching missiles. But 7 minutes later Red Hood destroyed them too. Red Hood saw 20 soldier coming from a street. Red Hood used his swords. 20 more soldier appeared from another street.13 minutes later Red Hood killed them all. Red Hood realise there was 2 missiles on the floor. Probubly the missiles dropped from tanks or war planes. Red Hood saw 50 soldier are running to him. The soldiers starts shot him. Red Hood threw the missiles at them. All of them are dead.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood didin't realise the other Red Hood was behind him. Red Hood try to attack him but his attack was failed. Evil Red Hood kicked his face. Half of Red Hood's helmet is broken. Evil Red Hood punched his chest several times and finally threw him into Brooklyn Bridge. Red Hood crashed on the Brooklyn Bridge. Evil Red Hood come there too. Red Hood punched Evil Red Hood's face. He crashed on a building near to the Brooklyn Bridge. Evil Red Hood was angry. Red Hood attacked him but Evil Red Hood grabbed his throat and threw him again. Red Hood crashed on three building and finally crashed into Times Square. Red Hood is lying on a big pit. Red Hood stands up. Evil Red Hood and his army came. Evil Red Hood ordered his soldiers. </p><p> </p><p>"Kill that bastard."</p><p>"Dude seriously? What makes you think these guys can kill me with those weapons?"</p><p>"I'm so sick of you. Destroy him!"</p><p> </p><p>10 tanks, 10 tanks and 30 soldier attacked Red Hood at the same time. Red Hood crashed on a car. Red Ho od stands up but the attack contiunes. This time he crashed into a tanker. The tanker is exploded. 2 minutes later Red Hood finally stands up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm powerful as you! Is that all you got with your army?"</p><p>"There is more to come. Also I'm stronger as you, dude."</p><p>"Whatever tyrant me. I'm just here to kill you and save my wife."</p><p>"Lois Lane. You know I can't believe you are married with Lois. In my world she's Superman's wife. Maybe I must vücut her after I kill you."</p><p>"If you touch her, you are dead man."</p><p>"We'll see about that. By the way where is your friend, Sideways? Let me guess, you sent him to stop the machine and save your girl, right?"</p><p>"You are smart but not as me."</p><p>"I am smart more than you. You will understand when our game is over."</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about you maniac?"</p><p> </p><p>"ALL UNITS! ATTACK!"</p><p>"FUCK! HERE I COME YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood killed 25 soldier with one punch. He headbutt 14 soldier. He crashed 9 tank and 9 war plane. In 6 minutes he killed 346 soldier. The fight took 8 minutes. But there are still more soldiers. Red Hood looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Man I never thought I became a Murder Machine, I feel great. My strenght is awesome." Red Hood says.</p><p>"The rings turned you into a Devastator, just like me. Ready to new round?" Evil Red Hood talks.</p><p>"Come on than Merciless."</p><p>"With a pleasure Red Death."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in Earth-53's Hall Of Justice, Sideways defeats the soldiers and try to entered the inside. Sideways try to enter that Watchtower but a shield prevented him. The only option was Earth-53 Hall Of Justice's portal room. That's why he's here. But front of Hall Of Justice there are soldiers in here. That didin't stop him. 10 minutes later Sideways finally defeats 34 soldiers with the new upgrades of his suit.He entered inside. Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Vixen, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Plastic Man and Green Arrow's corpses are still there. It was horrific.</p><p> </p><p>Sideways entered the control room. Luckily the portal room are still active. Sideways opened a portal to Watchtower and entered inside. Sideways was inside of Watchtower now. He realise he was not alone. There is too many soldiers over there. Sideways starts attack them. Sideways used a teleport attack to defeat 23 soldier. He used another portal attack to defeat 14 soldier. 9 minutes later all of them are defeated. He saw the machine was there. Sideways take care of the scientists was there. Sideways checked the Watchtower quickly. He was the only one is still awaken. Sideways controlled the machine. Everything is normal now. He starts searching Lois. He finally found Lois. She was in a dark room. Her hands and legs are tied to the chair. She is sleeping. Sideways tried awake her.</p><p> </p><p>"Lois, Lois. Are you okay?"</p><p>"Si-Sideways? Is that you?" </p><p>"Yeah. Thank god you are alright. Can you walk?"</p><p>"No, my legs hurts."</p><p>"Hold on me than."</p><p> </p><p>Sideways take Lois to control room. Lois realise something.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, are you came here alone?"</p><p>"No. Red Hood was here too but he's busy."</p><p>"What do you mean? Where is he Sideways?"</p><p>"In this world's New York and he is fighting against his evil version and his army. But you need to calm down. He's fine. I will bring you to our world. After that I must destroy this machine and I must help Red Hood, after I bring you to our world."</p><p> </p><p>Sideways opened a portal and they entered inside.</p><p> </p><p>Earth-0</p><p> </p><p>The battle of New York is ended. Evil Red Hood's army was destroyed. But the other cities needs help. Superman, Aquaman, Ion, Earth-53 Shazam and Earth-53 Red Tornado left the city to help the others. Red Robin and Ravager stays with Wonder Woman. Red Robin is checking the dead soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>"Diana are you alright?" Ravager removed her mask and sits next to Wonder Woman.</p><p>"I'm fine Rose. I'm fine." Wonder Woman barely talks because of her wounds.</p><p>"You really scared us. The other girls are worried about you."</p><p>"I tried to kill evil Jason but he's stronger. Now he kidnapped Lois. This is my fault Rose. If something happened to her I could not live with this." Wonder Woman almost cries.</p><p>"Don't blame yourself trust Jason, Diana. He will save Lois from that psychopath. Now rest." Ravager also almost cries.</p><p> </p><p>Rose kissed Diana's lips. After the kiss both of them saw a portal is opened. It was Sideways and Lois with him. Lois can walk barely. Sideways is helping her.</p><p> </p><p>"Sideways? Lois? Thank the gods you two are fine." Wonder Woman try to stand up but her wounds didin't allowed.</p><p>"I'm leaving Lois with you two. I must return to Earth-53."</p><p>"Wait Sideways. Where is Red Hood?" Ravager stands up and took Lois from Sideways's arm.</p><p>"In Earth-53's New York. A big battle happened between him and his evil version and his evil version's army now. I'm sorry but I must go."</p><p> </p><p>Sideways opened a portal and dissapeared. Ravager helped Lois. Lois saw Wonder Woman is bleeding. Lois was shocked. Lois sits next to her. Ravager is still with Lois.</p><p> </p><p>"Diana, oh my god! What happened to you?"</p><p>"That maniac Red Hood did this to her." Ravager answers.</p><p>"I'm glad you are fine Lois. We are too much worried about you." Wonder Woman still barely talks..</p><p>"Lois, is that psychopath did something to you?" Ravager asks.</p><p>"No Rose he just tied me in a dark room in that world's Watchtower and he leave me there until Sideways came. But I'm fine girls, seriously."</p><p>"I hope Jason is fine." Wonder Woman says.</p><p>"I hope so too Diana. I hope so too." Ravager says.</p><p>"I am sure he is fine Diana. God, I missed all of you." Lois says.</p><p>"We missed you too Lois." Wonder Woman and Ravager says at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Lois kissed Diana and Rose. Diana and Rose kissed Lois too. Finally three of them kissed each other. They share a kiss for a minute. Their tongues are dancing. Finally they stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Earth-53</p><p> </p><p>Sideways entered the Watchtower once again. He is looking at the machine.</p><p> </p><p>"Its time ended this game. Once and for all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. FINAL BATTLE - PART TEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile in Earth-53's New York the fight is contiunes. In Times Square Red Hood killed 267 soldier. He destroyed 23 tank and 26 war plane. Evil Red Hood threw Red Hood into a building. Red Hood crashed there. Evil Red Hood ordered another missile attack. This time all tanks and war planes. All of them shoots him with missiles. The whole building is destroyed. Red Hood appeared from the ruins. The soldiers starts shooting him. Red Hood threw 2 tanks at 24 soldier. A explosion is happened. Red Hood punched Evil Red Hood's chest. Red Hood grabbed Evil Red Hood and threwed him in on a tank. The tank is exploded. Evil Red Hood performs a super kick to Red Hood's chest. Red Hood crashed into a building and fell down. Red Hood also performs a super kick on Evil Red Hood. Evil Red Hood crashed into a tank. This time Evil Red Hood punched him. Red Hood's helmet is fully broken now. Evil Red Hood grabbed another tank and hits him. Red Hood crashed on a billboard and fell down.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck. That hurt." Red Hood blocked his evil version punch.</p><p>"Are you tired already? I thought you are a good match for me but you are not. How can you save your world from me now?" Evil Red Hood punched his chest again.</p><p>"Damn. I'm not done with you." Red Hood stands up and punched him. Evil Red Hood's helmet is broken now too.</p><p>"You bastard. While my soldiers take care of your friend I will finish you."</p><p>"Come on than." Red Hood kicked his face.</p><p> </p><p>In Earth-53's Watchtower Sideways try to stop the machine. But shutting down the machine it was not easy. There are too many security systems in the machine and soldiers try to enter the Watchtower. Also Red Hood's fight against Evil Red Hood is still contiunes. A few minutes later Sideways realise there is only one choice to stop the machine and Evil Red Hood. And it was a very crazy choice.</p><p> </p><p>In New York Red Hood kills 200 soldier. Red Hood destroys 14 tank and 17 war plane. Evil Red Hood headbutted him again. This time Red Hood crashed on floor. Red Hood stands up and starts punching him. Evil Red Hood blocked his punchs. Red Hood grabs Evil Red Hood and threw his into a war plane this time. The war plane exploded and fell down to front of Red Hood. Evil Red Hood appeared from wreck.</p><p> </p><p>"Why won't you die?" Red Hood asks.</p><p>"Try it." Evil Red Hood says.</p><p> </p><p>Then they saw a light from the sky. It was the Watchtower. It's falling.</p><p> </p><p>"HOLY SHIT!" Both of them says at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>The Watchtower falls on the city. A big explosion is happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. FINAL BATTLE - PART ELEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red Hood wakes up. Red Hood realise he was under a collapsed building. Red Hood managed to get out of the wreckage. Red Hood saw the city turned into ruins. Red Hood realise half of Hellbat armor is very damaged. Red Hood realise his abdomen is bleeding. He can barely walks. Red Hood saw the entire city is destroyed. There were flames everywhere. Red Hood saw the soldiers corpses. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck! I can't believe Sideways used the entire Watchtower as a weapon against my evil version, his army and destroyed the machine at the same time. Avesome! By the way where is he?"</p><p>"Looking for your friend?"</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood turns where the voice came from. It was the other Red Hood. Evil Red Hood doesn't have any wound. Even his outfit is didin't damaged. Red Hood realise Evil Red Hood captured Sideways. He holds Sideways's neck. Both of them ready to fight again but they are really tired. But Evil Red Hood was still stronger than normal Red Hood.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn I must say, I never thought you guys used the Watchtower as a weapon. And you two destroyed the machine aren't you?" He was talking very calmly.</p><p>"Why are you still so calm? Aren't you supposed to be angry to us? You know the machine is gone and we stopped your invasion plans to our world. "</p><p>"No. Actually I liked." Evil Red Hood starts laughing.</p><p>"You have serious problems dud-" Red Hood found this strange. Than Red Hood realise something. "Wait. You are planning something aren't you? That's why you are so calm and normal since our battle begin."</p><p>"Finally you understand. Do you remember those cyber soldiers I sent to your world? I put some powerful bombs their inside. They are living bombs now. And also I programmed the bombs to explode if the machine is shutting off or destroyed. You friends and your wives are dead now. By the way I have another plans to conquer your world."</p><p>"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" Red Hood is very angry now.</p><p>"COME ON THAN YOU BASTARD." Evil Red Hood threw Sideways into a wall.</p><p> </p><p>The battle begins once again. Red Hood and Evil Red Hood punched each others face at the same time. A energy explosion is happened. They crashed into different places. They punched each other once again. Another energy explosion happened. They contiuned punching each other too many times. Finally a big energy explosion happened this time. Both of them fell down.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me tell you something interesting. I didin't just kill superheroes and villians. I killed their parents, siblings and their childrens. Because I cannot let them to replace the others. Everytime time a new hero or villian appear, the number of people dying is increasing."</p><p>"Motherfucker!" Red Hood performs a super punch to his chest.</p><p>"Son of a-" Evil Red Hood punched him again, Red Hood is hardly breathing.</p><p> </p><p>They contiunes to fighting. For five minutes they fighting each other. Finally Evil Red Hood is tired. Red Hood grabbed his neck. He wants to kill him but he didin't.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on. Do it. Finish me. If you are not finish me I will come after you and your world."</p><p>"I don't want to kill you because I know what you feel but this isn't the way."</p><p>"Really? Even after what I did to your world? Tell me the truth, you pity me."</p><p>"Shut up you psychopath."</p><p>"Psychopath? Says the man who was killed unjustly and still didin't do nothing about his death. At least I got my revenge."</p><p>"I said shut up."</p><p>"You know what I don't really care. Even if you killed me, I won. My world and your world will never forget me because of what I have done. I inflicted unforgettable damage on all of them. I am sure most them is dead. Did you hear me? I won!" He started maniacly laughing.</p><p>"I SAID SHUT UP!" Red Hood strongly shoving his fist trough his chest and ripping out Evil Red Hood's heart. Evil Red Hood is still laughing even while dying. A blue light started coming out of Evil Red Hood's body.</p><p>"I TOLD YOU. I WON."</p><p> </p><p>Evil Red Hood's body exploded with the entire area. Red Hood is lying on the floor now. Red Hood try to stand up but he fell down again. Red Hood's wound in his abdomen is bleeding more. Red Hood is unconscious now. Before he unconscious, he saw someone is approached him. It was Sideways.</p><p> </p><p>"Red Hood? Red Hood? Are you okay? Answer me. Come on man."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood didin't answer. He slowly lost his sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. EPILOGUE - PART ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TWO MONTHS LATER</p><p> </p><p>Jason wakes up in a bed. Jason doesn't remember how he got here. After a while Jason realise he was inside of Watchtower's medical room. Jason realise he was alone. A few minutes later Jason stands up from bed. Jason realise he only wears a patient gown. He could barely see his surroundings. Jason rubbed his eyes. Finally he started to see his surroundings clearly. Than the room's door is opened. He saw a man who wears a blue armor. Jason realise he was Atom. </p><p> </p><p>"Atom?" Red Hood fell down.</p><p>"Red Hood? You finally woke up. You should be in bed. You still not fully healed. You have been in a coma for two months."</p><p>"Tw-two months?"</p><p>"Yes. The war is ended. How are you feeling?" Atom helped Red Hood to stand up.</p><p>"Not bad. But I don't remember how I got here. Last thing I remember is our fight against my evil version and his army."</p><p>"Sideways is the one who bring you on here. Don't worry we will talk about soon. I must call the others about you but first you still need to rest." Atom helped Red Hood get to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Forty minutes later Batman, Superman and Sideways came there. Atom left the room. Batman is very worried about him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright Jason?"</p><p>"I'm fine Bruce. I'm really fine."</p><p>"I'm glad you are fine Jason." Sideways talks.</p><p>"Thanks Derek. By the way Atom told me you are the person who bring me in here."</p><p>"Yeah you are badly injured before you killed your evil version. After that I bring you here."</p><p>"Wait he is dead?"</p><p>"Yeah you killed him very brutally on his world. His body exploded and your wounds are become worse."</p><p>"Wait wait." Red Hood remembers the cyber soldiers. "What about those cyber soldiers? My evil version says there are bombs inside of them."</p><p>"It was too late when we noticed the bombs. All of them are exploded. Some of the cities are damaged badly because of explosions. But we started to rebuilted again." Superman talks.</p><p>"Ho-how many people die? Tell me the truth guys."</p><p>"10.000 people. The real targets was heroes and villains but too many civilians died too. Most of them are heroes and villains. Also Evil Red Hood's army destroyed Black Gate, Belle Rive, Iron Heights and killed everyone inside in those prisons. No one is survived from that massacre. Many villains are brutally murdered by Evil Red Hood's army." Superman says.</p><p>"Oh god. How many hero is dead?"</p><p>"After you and Sideways left our world Alan Scott, Atom Smasher, Sandman, Swamp Thing, Steel, Mister Terrific, Firestorm, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Metamorpho, all members of Doom Patrol and most of Green Lanterns are killed. Swamp Thing, Firestorm, Atom Smasher, Metamorpho and a few Green Lantern killed by Evil Red Hood. The rest of the the heroes are wounded badly but they survived." Batman answers.</p><p>"What about Earth-53 heroes?"</p><p>"The danger is over. Evil Red Hood's is gone. They took their families in Earth-2 and returned to Earth-53. I helped them. They started to rebuilt their world also. By the way they took the rings to their world. Without the rings your strenght is gone but a little strenght is possibily inside you. They will make sure the rings is destroyed this time." Sideways says.</p><p>"Enough for super strenght." Jason says.</p><p>"I think we should let them alone Sideways." Superman says.</p><p>"Okay. I will see you later Jason."</p><p>"Bye Derek."</p><p> </p><p>Superman and Sideways left the room. Batman removed his mask and smiled him. Jason starts talking.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you Bruce?"</p><p>"Same. I'm still trying to get used to my new arm." Bruce laughs. "You used Earth-53 Batman's Hellbat armor?"</p><p>"It was a good idea for me. What about Gotham? What about the others?"</p><p>They are fine. But Gotham has changed now. All of my villains are killed by your evil version but some of them still alive. And the new villains has appeared."</p><p>"Really?" Jason laughs.</p><p>"Yeah. Black Mask is the only mafia leader now. Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are still the same. A mysterious man called himself Hush is terrorizing the city now. He hiding his face behind the bandages. Also a man called himself Wrath started a war against GCPD. The man was a living armory. The Court Of Owls and League of Shadows are still in the game."</p><p>"Bruce are you alright? You look different."</p><p>"No Jason, I'm not. When Sideways bring your body to here I-I thought I was going to lose another son. I lost you once. I failed you. Than you returned from death and that night between you, me and Joker I know I failed you again. Later Dick is dead in my arms. I can't even talk in that day. That night I cried too much, like in your death."</p><p>"Until Selina helped you to come to your senses. I still miss Dick, Bruce. I still miss my brother."</p><p>"Me too Jason, me too. When I saw your evil version I realise he is not evil. He was broken by his world's villains. He killed all of those people because I think he feels free from them. He was like you. I'm sorry Jason. I'm sorry to failed you. I love you son." Bruce hugged Jason. Jason is almost cries.</p><p>"Damn Bruce. I love you too dad." Jason smiled him. They stayed like that for a minute.</p><p>"I must go. The league needs me. I will check you later." Bruce puts his mask and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later Jason was still resting. He saw the door was open. It was Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman quickly moved to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jason? Thank the Gods you are awaken. The gods finally answered my prayers." Diana smiled to him.</p><p>"Hi Diana. How's my amazon wife?" Jason kissed Diana's lips. "I missed you Diana."</p><p>"I missed you too Jason. And I am not the only one who missed you."</p><p> </p><p>The door is opened again. Jason saw Barbara, Kory, Cassandra, Donna, Lois, Kara, Rose and Cassie are there too. They approached him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi girls. I miss you all."</p><p>"We missed you too Jason." All of them says at the same time.</p><p>"How are you all girls?"</p><p>"We are fine Jason." Barbara says.</p><p>"I'm glad you are alright." Cassandra says.</p><p>"We are so scared when Sideways bring you." Donna says.</p><p>"I thought I lost you like Dick." Kory says.</p><p>"We we're so worried about you." Rose says.</p><p>"Actually I cried." Kara says. </p><p>"I cried too." Cassie says.</p><p>"Stand back girls. I must kiss my hero." Lois approached and kissed him. "You came save me Jason. You are the hero who fight for me. Thank you Jason." Lois kissed him again.</p><p>"You should thank Sideways. He is the one who saved you."</p><p>"I did it Jason, don't worry."</p><p>"Wait Lois I must kiss my other wives too. I missed them too."</p><p> </p><p>Jason kissed them one by one.</p><p> </p><p>"I will soon will get out here girls. Atom told me I will be able to go home in two weeks. After that I planned some fun for us."</p><p> </p><p>All of them smiled him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jason we made a decision while you were in a coma." Kory says.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We want a wedding." Diana says.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"You heard right Jason. You take us as your wives but we want this is official." Rose says.</p><p>"But everyone, laws, how-"</p><p>"Do you remember polygamy laws? Think about this, please Jason." Lois says.</p><p>"This is crazy but how can I say no to nine beautiful women. If you girls want a family with me, okay than. But first I need a big kiss from my brides."</p><p> </p><p>Jason kissed them again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. EPILOGUE - PART TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ONE MONTH LATER</p><p> </p><p>One day later Jason's friends and other heroes visits him. Everybody glad Jason is awaken. Two weeks later Jason returns home but not his own. Jason learns that his house was destroyed in war, so Bruce gives him one of his big villas as his new home. The girls agreed that they should not do sex or come to Jason's new house until the wedding. They told Jason about their choice. Jason accepted. One week later Jason and his wives started preparations for the wedding. Five days later they invited everyone to wedding. Finally the day is come. Today the man who saved two worlds from a tyrant are going to marry with nine women. They kept it small and at Wayne Manor. The grounds were perfect for the ceremony and the great hall for the reception. Jason was in one room and girls was in another room. Jason wears a black suit. Alfred helped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you believe this Alfred? I'm married today!"</p><p>"I'm so happy for you Master Jason. But remember, you are going to marry with nine women."</p><p>"Yeah and I'm still trying to get used to."</p><p>"Master Jason the only thing I can only say öne thing, make them happy. Because they are your family now."</p><p>"I know Alfred, I know."</p><p> </p><p>Jason hugged Alfred. A few minutes later Roy, Kyle, Derek and Connor entered inside. A few minutes later Alfred left the room. After Alfred left the room:</p><p> </p><p>"Guys I still can't believe myself. I'm going to marry with nine women."</p><p>"My best is going to be a husband of nine women." Roy hugged Jason.</p><p>"Today is the day, huh?" Kyle asks.</p><p>"Yeah Kyle." </p><p>"The man who saved the day is going to married today." Derek says.</p><p>"Thanks to you Derek." Jason says.</p><p>"Nine sexy superhero. I wonder how-"</p><p>"Shut up Roy." Connor warned him.</p><p>"Connor I hope you and M'gann's wedding will be as good as mine." Jason says.</p><p>"Thanks Jason."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in girls room all of them are excited. They're white dresses are beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"Girls I can't believe we are going to marry. And two of them are my mentors. This is crazy." Cassie was happy.</p><p>"'And we will always be happy." Kory kissed Cassie.</p><p>"Hey give me a kiss too girls." Rose joins the kiss.</p><p>"Save the kiss for after the wedding girls." Lois stopped them.</p><p>"I agree with Lois. After the wedding Jason will be ours." Diana says.</p><p>"Diana was right." Cassandra says.</p><p> </p><p>Their bridesmaids Black Canary, Huntress and Big Barda entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready girls?" Dinah asks.</p><p>"We are Dinah." Barbara says.</p><p>"I must say this. I never thought all of you are going to marry with the same man." Helena says.</p><p>"I agree with you." Barda says. "But this is their choice."</p><p>"Enough talking girls. It is time." Donna says.</p><p>"Oh my god I'm so excited. I'm going to marry with man I love and womans I love." Kara says.</p><p>"The feelings is mutual Kara." Diana kissed Kara in front of the bridesmaids.</p><p>"Diana! Kara! Can you two do this somewhere else?" Barda warned them.</p><p>"Once Jason sees you all, his jaw will be on the floor. Than once the reception is over he's gonna tear those dress off!" Helena says.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally the time has come. The ceremony was about to begin. Jason was already at the altar. Roy, Wally and Conner was with him. Bruce and Clark was talking. Jim Gordon, Helena Sandsmark, Bruce and Clark left there to help the brides. Jason knows Clark still didin't accept his marriage with Kara and Lois. Also Jeremiah Danvers, Eliza Danvers, Jim Gordon and Helena Sandsmark was still in shock because their daughters are going marry with one man and six women. They wanted to protest, but did not want to ruin their daughters happiness. Jeremiah Danvers, Eliza Danvers, Jim Gordon, Helena Sandsmark, Renee Montoya, David Connor, Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, Arthur Curry, Mera, Kate Kane, Zatanna Zatara, John Constantine, Oliver Queen, Megan Morse, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, Scott Free, Billy Batson, Mary Batson, Victor Sage, Garfield Logan, Tara Markov, Rachel Roth, Garth, Lilith Clay, Victor Stone are there too. Finally the girls appeared. The song of bride is started. Their white dresses are gorgeous. The veils covered their faces. The bridesmaids was behind them. They came to altar. The priest talks. Later they read their own wows. The priest:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jason Todd, do you take Kara Danvers to be your wedded wife?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Kara Danvers, do you take Jason Todd to be your wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Jason Todd, do you take Cassandra Cain to be your wedded wife?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Cassandra Cain, do you take Jason Todd to be your wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Jason Todd, do you take Diana Prince to be your wedded wife?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Diana Prince, do you take Jason Todd to be your wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Jason Todd do you take Lois Lane to be your wedded wife?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Lois Lane, do you take Jason Todd to be your wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Jason Todd, do you take Rose Wilson to be your wedded wife?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Rose Wilson, do you take Jason Todd to be your wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Jason Todd, do you take Cassie Sandsmark to be your wedded wife?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Cassie Sandsmark, do you take Jason to be your wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Jason Todd, do you take Barbara Gordon to be your wedded wife?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Barbara Gordon, do you take Jason Todd to be your wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Jason Todd, do you take Kory Anders to be your wedded wife?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Kory Anders, do you take Jason Todd to be your wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Jason Todd, do you take Donna Troy to be your wedded wife?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Donna Troy, do you take Jason Todd to be your wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p> </p><p>Roy handed the rings to the priest. They repeat the priest's words and put the rings on their fingers. After his speech the priest:</p><p> </p><p>"And so now, with the power invested in me, it is my honor to declare you husband and wives. You may now kiss your brides."</p><p> </p><p>Jason kissed the girls one by one. The girls kissed each other. The clapping never stopped as Jason and his wives walked back up the aisle. Everyone congratulated them. They danced and had fun for the next four hours. During the wedding Diana and Donna's mother Queen Hippolyta secretly visits them and blessed their marriage. The wedding is finally over. Everyone returned to their homes. Jason and girls went to their new home. They entered inside and starts kissing each other. They entered bedroom. Jason and girls removed their dresses. They are naked now. Jason looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>"We are married now girls. That means from now on you sluts are belong to me. But don't worry girls. I will fuck you all everytime. I can see my wives pussies are wet. All of you are horny now. I wonder how much you girls missed me. Give me a good blowjob girls."</p><p> </p><p>Jason kissed Lois and Cassandra. Rose, Donna, Diana, Barbara and Kara bowed front of Jason and starts sucking his cock and balls. Donna stands up with Rose. Jason kissed Donna and Rose. Cassandra and Lois kissing and fingering each other. Cassie is licking Kory's asshole. Kory bowed and sucks his cock. Cassie is contiunes licking her butt. Kara stands up and licks Cassie's pussy. Jason deepthroated Diana. Diana stands up and kissed Jason and Donna. Rose starts sucking Jason's cock. Lois and Cassandra joins her. Kara kissed Jason. Lois and Donna licks Jason's ass. Jason fucks their breasts one by one.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone is hard today." Barbara sucks his balls.</p><p>"Only for you and girls Barbara."</p><p>"I love you and your cock Jason." Kara and Rose kissed each other with his cock.</p><p>"I missed sucking your cock Jason." Kory kissing top of his cock.</p><p>"Keep sucking than you alien slut." Jason deepthroated her.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later Jason stopped them.</p><p> </p><p>"It is time to fuck you all girls. I missed to fuck you all."</p><p>"Please fuck me first Jason." Kara begged him.</p><p>"No fuck me first." Rose says.</p><p>"I need you to fuck me Jason." Diana begged him too.</p><p>"I need your cock Jason." Lois says.</p><p>"Don't worry girls I will fuck you all. Actually I want to impregnated you all. I really want to see you girls carry my childrens."</p><p> </p><p>The girls was in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to impregnate us?" Diana asks.</p><p>"Yeah. You don't want a child?"</p><p>"Want? Jason of course we want your child. Please impregnate me first."</p><p>"No please impregnate me first." Kara begged him again.</p><p>"No, me. Please impregnate me." Rose says.</p><p>"But first Lois. Come here whore. It is time."</p><p>"Thank you Jason."</p><p> </p><p>Jason starts fucking Lois. Diana also joins them. Lois jumping on his cock. Diana is kissing her Jason. Five minutes later Diana sits Jason's cock and starts jumping. The others kissing each other. Jason fucks Lois again. Jason cums inside of Lois. Jason starts fucking Diana's pussy. Jason kissed Kory and Barbara. Rose licks Diana's pussy. Cassandra licks Rose's pussy. Jason cums inside of Diana's pussy. Barbara and Kara starts sucking Jason's cock. Five minutes later Diana, Donna and Cassie are sucking Jason's cock. Jason fucks their breasts. Rose and Lois kissed Jason's cock. For ten minutes Kory sucks Jason's cock alone. Jason fucks Kara and Kory together. Jason finally cums inside them too. Jason fucks Cassandra, Barbara, Donna, Rose and Cassie together. While Jason fucks Barbara, she licks Rose's asshole. Later Jason fucks Donna with Barbara. Cassie and Diana licks Jason's ass and kissed each other. Jason fucks Cassandra in doggystyle with Kara. Kara kissed Cassandra. Jason finally cums their inside too. Their sex took three hours. They still have sex but they are tired. Ten minutes later:</p><p> </p><p>"ARE YOU READY GİRLS?"</p><p>"Jason fuck me, I want to carry the man I love's child." Kara begged him.</p><p>"Jason fuck me, give me a child." Lois begged him.</p><p>"Jason impregnate me over and over." Cassie begged him.</p><p>"Jason honor me with your child. Fuck me forever." Diana begged him.</p><p>"Fuck me. Give me a baby. I want to become a mother." Barbara begged him.</p><p>"Impregnate me now, please." Cassandra begged him.</p><p>"Jason fuck me and impregnate me over and over forever." Donna begged him.</p><p>"Come on just cum inside me and impregnate me." Rose begged him.</p><p>"Cum inside me. I want your child. I want to become a mother too." Kory begged him.</p><p>"HERE I COME YOU WHORES!"</p><p> </p><p>Jason finally cums inside them one by one once again. All of them are tired but that didin't stop them. Jason's wives are still horny for him. This time they starts sucking Jason's cock again. Ten minutes later Jason cums to their faces. Diana kissed Kory and Barbara. Rose kissed Kara and Cassandra. Lois kissed Donna and Cassie. They licks each others faces and kissed each other again. The girls cleaned their faces and kissed Jason's cock too many times and kissed each other. Finally they are tired. They all lying in the bed now. Jason kissed their lips. Jason kissed their bellies. Jason is certain. His childrens are possibily inside them now. They kissed each other one last time and sleeps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Childrens of Jason and his wives</p><p> </p><p>Jason Todd-Kara Todd=Hope Todd </p><p>Jason Todd-Cassandra Todd=Richard Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Lois Todd=Elizabeth Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Diana Todd=Hippolyta Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Rose Todd=Joseph Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Cassie Todd=Helena Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Barbara Todd=Samantha Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Donna Todd=Robert Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Kory Todd=Mar'i Todd</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Childrens of Jason and his wives</p><p> </p><p>Jason Todd-Kara Todd=Hope Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Cassandra Todd=Richard Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Donna Todd=Robert Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Lois Todd=Elizabeth Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Diana Todd=Hippolyta Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Kory Todd=Mar'i Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Barbara Todd=Samantha Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Cassie Todd=Helena Todd</p><p>Jason Todd-Rose Todd=Joseph Todd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIX YEARS LATER</p><p> </p><p>Its christmas. In Todd Manor a five year old blonde girl flew into kitchen and approached her mother Kara. Her other mothers Rose and Kory are there too. Her mothers were preparing dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, my stomach hurts."</p><p>"Hope, I told you and Richard to not eat those candies before the dinner. And please honey, don't fly in the house with Mar'i." Kara says.</p><p>"But mom-"</p><p>"Kara please they are just childs. Let them have fun." Kory kissed Kara's lips.</p><p>"Mommy I'm hungry." A little girl with black hair and green eyes flew into the kitchen.</p><p>"The dinner is almost ready Mar'i." Mar'i kissed Kory's cheek.</p><p>"Also you and Hippolyta's favorite dinner is ready. Fried potatoes. I made it for you two." Rose says.</p><p>"Thank you mama Rose, thank you mama Barbara." Mar'i kissed Rose's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>In the living room a four year old boy with white hair and a five year old blonde girl helped their mothers Lois and Cassie.</p><p> </p><p>"Helena! Can you and Joseph give me the plates." Cassie says.</p><p>"Of course mom. Come on Joey."  Helena flys.</p><p>"Wait Helena I have not superpowers." Joseph running after her.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara and Donna enters the room with a six year old girl with black hair. In Barbara's arms a baby sleeps. A little baby sleeps in Donna's arms too. The little girl looked a little sick. The little girl ran to Lois.</p><p> </p><p>"Eliza, are you alright? Why are you not in the bed?"</p><p>"Mom, I bored. Can I stay in here? Please." The little girl sneezed.</p><p>"Okay sweety. You can stay me and your other mothers in here, now go sit on the seat and watch tv until the dinner." Lois kissed Elizabeth's forehead.</p><p>"Okay mom." Elizabeth sits the seat and starts watching tv.</p><p>"Why Robert and Samantha sleeps now?" Lois asks.</p><p>"Neither of them slept last night." Barbara kissed Samantha's forehead.</p><p>"Where is Jason?" Donna asks.</p><p>"In shower. With Diana and Cassandra. Hippolyta and Richard sleeps now so they used this as advantage." Lois says quietly.</p><p>"Did someone mentions us?"</p><p> </p><p>All of them turns where the voice came from. It was Jason. Diana and Cassandra with him. Jason kissed Cassie and grabs her ass secretly.</p><p> </p><p>"Jason, not now."</p><p>"Don't worry, the kids are not sees us. Its been two days, I missed to fuck you Cassie." Jason contiunes kissing Cassie. Lois joins them secretly.</p><p>"Look who finally shows up?" Barbara quietly laughs.</p><p>"How's the shower?" Donna asks jokingly.</p><p>"It was very good. Right Cassandra?" Diana says.</p><p>"I agreed Diana. I had so much fun in there." Cassandra says.</p><p>"How's my beautiful wives?" Jason kissed Barbara and Donna's lips one by one. Jason kissed Samantha and Robert's foreheads. After that Jason kissed Elizabeth's forehead.</p><p>"Why are you not in the bed Eliza?"</p><p>"Mommy let me."</p><p>"Dinner is almost ready. So I let her to stay here." Lois says.</p><p> </p><p>Then they saw a little blonde girl and a brunette boy enters the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy!" Both of them are ran to Jason. Jason hugged them.</p><p>"Hello Hippolyta, hello Richard." Jason kissed their cheeks. Diana and Cassandra kissed their childrens foreheads. "We must quiet now because Samantha and Robert are sleeps now. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Hippolyta and Richard says quietly.</p><p>"Dinner is ready!" Kara appeared with Rose. Hope and Mar'i with them. Jason kissed Kara and Rose's lips. Hope and Mar'i kissed Jason's cheeks. Kory appeared with Helena and Joseph. Jason kissed Kory. Helena and Joseph hugged Jason. Jason kissed their foreheads. They starts eating. Finally they eated their dinners. After that they have each other their christmas gifts. Finally the new year came. Later they put the children in their bed. Jason gaves them their good night kisses. Jason and Cassie kissing each other in corridor. Jason enters the bedroom. Diana, Kara, Lois, Cassandra, Kory and Rose are naked, kissing each other and awaits him. Jason and Cassie quickly took off their dress and starts kissing them.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder whose the lucky ladies first. Cassie was my first tonight."</p><p> </p><p>The bedroom's door is opened. Barbara and Donna enters. Barbara and Donna are naked.</p><p> </p><p>"Barbara and Donna. Tonight you two are my first girls with Cassie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is final chapter. I hope everyone liked my fanfiction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>